Lo Que Llamamos destino
by SetsukaHeel
Summary: Los hijos no deben repetir el cruel destino de sus padres, sera que podrán cambiar su destino? o se repetirá la Historia?. un hermano del cual no se sabia nada y tiene un gran rencor contra sus progenitores y medio hermanos. Pasen sera divertido... NaLu/GaLe /Jersa y muxas parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

By: Setsuka Heel

Esta historia es creación propia, tome a los personajes de fairy tail puesto me encanta la serie y manga.

Manga de exclusivo derecho de **_Hiro_**__**_Mashim._**

Lo dicho acá, no lo repetiré en los otros cap así que ¡ojo! con recordarlo sip minas!:

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* (separación de tiempo o lugar)

_Pensamientos._

**_*Flash back*_**

**Llamadas telefónicas.**

- Diálogos.

Narración

(Podría poner caritas, no siempre… *o*).

Besos y espero disfruten sip =D….

. *o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

. *o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**CUANDO UNA VES HUBO AMOR…**

- ¡Capri!... ¡Mi oobentou! Voy tarde en mi primer día! – dijo una chica de hermosos cabellos rubios y largos, ojos color café, buen cuerpo y una hermosa sonrisa – ¡aaahhhh voy tarde!

- Calma señorita Layla es su primer día y según mi reloj va muy bien en la hora, el chofer la esta esperando – dijo Capricornio con un tono de voz armonioso.

- ¡Nooooo!…. Quiero irme sola caminando, es primavera los cerezos están en flor, es una de mis estaciones favoritas así que me voy sin chofer – con una sonrisa angelical, salio a toda marcha corriendo de la propiedad – ¡debo llegar a tiempo!…. – se alejaba gritando alegremente.

*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

- Uhmm! – Suspiro – Nada interesante pasara en el primer día... Debería saltarme las primeras clases jejeje… – un joven de cabellos Rojos desordenado, unos ojos color ámbar con una mirada felina, fornido y de muy buen estado físico - ¡Oh… dios que pase algo genial o moriré! – grito al viento de camino al instituto mas renombrado de la ciudad, sin saber que sus deseos se cumplirían siguió su camino.

- ¡Layla corre… si no corres no llegaras! – se decía a si misma antes de doblar en la esquina de la ultima calle, antes de llegar a su destino.

…

Ni siquiera se dio cuanta, cuando giro a su derecha; y de la nada vio a un chico cabellos rojos aparecer de quien sabe donde. Choco Y callo sobre él, cosa que asusto a todos los transeúntes que pasaban cerca o en la acera de enfrente.

.

- ¡Ohh perdone, no me fije cerré los ojos cuando gire!... lo… la… lamento mucho, por favor discúlpeme – decía la rubia mientras hacia unas reverencias una tras otras pidiendo perdón (sobre él).

Esta situación causo un gran sonrojo en el pelirrojo quedando su rostro tanto o mas que el color de su desordenado cabello.

- … … - no logro responder al instante… si la situación y los movimientos de la joven no hubiesen sido tan efusivos, él podría haber respondido de inmediato – Aush… eso realmente dolió sabes… debe… - no pudo terminar la frase puesto se quedo embobado con dicha chica – tu… acaso por casualidad… eres…. Uhm…

- ¡Si! – Algo que caracterizaba a Layla, era que respondía antes de escuchar las preguntas completamente - Soy nueva en la ciudad aun no se mucho, perdóname… Mucho gusto soy Layla Hirano **(N/A: use Hirano para su apellido de soltera, es el apellido de su seiyu)** – le sonrío extendiéndole la mano con calidez, esperando respuesta.

_- ¡Dios! ¡Que se trae esta chica, habla demasiado!_– Pensó el joven – Uhm… Si mucho gusto, mi nombre es Igneel… Igneel Dragneel, voy al instituto que esta aquí mismo jejejje… – señalando con el dedo la entrada de dicho lugar.

- ¡EH! – Grito la joven – ¡Es una coincidencia muy grata!... yo igual me matricule aquí mismo jejej…. El lugar se ve enorme, Magnolia si que posee lindos lugares y enormes – miro a los ojos al joven con brillo en sus ojos, demostrando que era muy sincera en sus palabras, él por su parte le sonrío como un ángel y esto causo un gran sonrojo en ella.

_- ¡Esto es mentira!... Como una chica puede tener este grado de torpeza, inocencia y aire angelical al mismo tiempo… ¡No Igneel!... te juraste no fijarte en chicas como esta o tendrás problemas de nuevo…_– se decía mientras se abofeteaba el rostro mentalmente, cosa que no fue tan así, puesto que se golpeo de verdad.

- ¿?¿?¿?¿ necesitas ayuda? – Y Layla lo abofeteo – así era como tenia que ser¿?¿?¿

- Qu… que ¡crees que ases! ¡locaaa! Eso dolió – dijo enojado – bueno ya levántate ya sonó la campana y la verdad estas muy pesada como para poder seguir soportando tu peso... y sin mencionar que acabó de escuchar sonar la campana de entrada. – dijo el con una gotita al estilo anime resbalar de su nuca.

- ¡Que!... ¡No puede ser!... – Layla se paro rápidamente y de paso le piso en cierta parte **(N/A: todas las mujeres sabemos donde golpear, apretar o lo que sea; si queremos que los hombres en general sientan un dolor interminable xD) **y corrió a la entrada – Nono… no… ¡no puedo llegar tarde! – se iba gritando.

- ¡AHHHHH!…. – se soba su entre pierna mientras chillaba de dolor - Esta loca de donde salio, a pesar de ser guapa, ¡Aush! Es una torpe…. – decía mientras seguía sobándose donde le dolía – Pero lo que tiene de guapa y torpe… lo tiene ¡DE LOCAAAA! En el mismo grado…. – grito corriendo de igual manera hacia la entrada del instituto.

*o*o*o*o*o*o**o**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***o**o*o*o*o*o**o*

- Igneel, te vez de mal aspecto, jajajaja seguro que tu cerebro no funciono hoy como querías jajajajaj – se burlaba un joven de cabellos rubio oscuros, con mirada de superioridad. – ¡Ara! Pero mira la pisada que tienes ahí jajajajaj seguro que eso fue de alguien que te rechazo el primer día jajaja que patético – seguía riendo a carcajadas el rubio. Pero esto se vio interrumpido con un gran silencio.

.

Todo el salón se largo a reír desbordantemente, hasta que el profesor entro al salón y dio una mirada de furia a todos – ¡Sentados y en orden! – grito con fuerza. Mientras se dirigía a su mesa seguido de una Rubia muy hermosa.

.

- Alumnos hoy tenemos una nueva Alumna en nuestra clases… por favor preséntate – le indico el profesor jefe.

- Uhm si.. – dijo la joven.

- Preséntate por favor, se que pueden parecer un rebaño de delincuentes, pero no te harán nada – dijo muy confiado en sus dichos el profesor.

- Hola mi nombre es Layla Hirano, tengo 17 años y espero llevarme bien con todos, por favor cuiden de mi – con una reverencia y una sonrisa finalizó.

.

Todos los chicos embelesados con la acción de la chica, y chicas quedaron con un aura de pocos amigos. Pero sobre todo uno en dentro de todos lso chicos en particular, Igneel, la reconoció de inmediato… supo que esa sonrisa era y seria inconfundible.

.

– _Algo tiene, no puedo dejar de mirarla… ¡diablos!... Sal de mi mente Layla, la loca_– se decía el joven mientras que otro chico ponía una mirada de posesión sobre la chica.

.

La joven se sentó justo frente a Igneel, y este hecho junto con otros más marcaría un destino trágico, para estos tres jóvenes.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*AL PASAR EL TIEMPO*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*

3 año de instituto… Estaban a una semana de finalizar… De ese lugar, no solo saldrían hijos prodigios… sino que del mismo modo las cabezas de distinguidas familias. Los estudiantes estaban felices, desbordando alegría… era invierno, las lluvias se podían oler en el ambiente, estas se podrían parecer a las lágrimas… las lágrimas que una chica derramaba en brazos de su mejor amigo y amante, a quien amaba desde el fondo de su corazón. Su llanto era producto de algo que Jude Heartfilia, le había hecho saber minutos antes.

- Layla no te pongas así por favor… veras que no pasara nada si… le diré a mi padre esta misma noche, para que vaya a tu casa si… pero no llores – Igneel la consolaba

- Igneel… ¡Waaaaa!… snif snif… - apenas podía modular – Yo no quiero esto…. No quiero casarme con él, no con él ¡Waaa!… yo… yoo…. – no se atrevía a decirlo

- Lo se – la abrazo fuertemente – Yo te amo de la misma manera Layla, no dejare que nos separe… Jude no te alejara de mi, te lo prometo – mientras hizo una mirada de furia, marcando su rostro, sombría, algo inexplicable. El sabía de sobra que Jude también quería a Layla y ese hecho mas el odio que este ultimo sentía por él era una bomba que estaba por estallar.

El sabía que los separaría en esos momentos, pero no quería asustar a Layla. Solo podía esperar por un milagro y que su impulso, amigos, y sobre todo su plan salieran bien… lo que habían sabido horas antes le daba el valor necesario para arriesgarlo todo…

- Valla… valla… valla… ¿Se están despidiendo? Por que supongo que sabrán que una vez Layla sea mi esposa no permitiré que se vuelvan a ver jeje je – dijo Jude con una mirada sombría y soberbia.

_- Mierda… lárgate imbecíl, si no fuera por tus millones esto no estaría pasando… si no fuera por que los padres de Layla están en banca rota… ¡Mierdaaaa!_– se decía mentalmente Igneel, abrazando mas fuerte a Layla.

_- Igneel… por favor, como puedes ser tan despiadado Jude… Él solo me quiere como un trofeo de guerra… la guerra contra los Dragneel…_– pensaba Layla entre lágrimas que resbalaban sobre sus mejillas.

- No me mires así querida, mejor vamos nos esperan – y tomando del brazo a la joven, la separo de su caballero de brillante armadura. – Lo siento Igneel nos vamos, nuestros padres nos esperan je jeje – se río llevándose a Layla.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*PASARON LOS MESES*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

- Padre dame el dinero es una emergencia – suplicaba Igneel a su padre

- Basta hijo… olvida a Layla, eso ya no puede ser. Sus padres no aceptaron mi propuesta y no aceptaré que seas cometas una locuras por un amor juvenil – le dijo su padre

- Eres un…

- ¿Como dices Igneel?!... eh hecho todo lo posible para complacerte, tu primo metalicaza no hace pasar estas cosas a su padre, tu tío - dijo severamente el padre de Igneel – debes entender que Layla ya fue vendida, recibieron su dinero y han gastado en lujos y excentricidades, como crees que podrán pagar todo eso si disuelven su trato con los Heartfilia. – decía Drein Dragneel a su hijo con un aire desanimado, en el fondo el sabia que su hijo estaba profundamente enamorado, y el no poder lograr que su amada fuera devuelta a su único hijo lo tenia mal… pero el no podía mostrar esa debilidad frente a su amado Igneel.

- Padre Layla es la mujer que amo, solo necesito el dinero y nadie sabrá hasta que estemos muy lejos, por favor… - ahora Igneel estaba de rodillas frente a su padre.

- ¡Que no!... Además tu compromiso se realizara esta noche, se anunciara que tu amiga de la infancia, Grandine, será tu esposa. – dijo esto ultimo firmemente, pensaba que al establecer esto podría hacer retroceder a Igneel.

- ¿Es broma verdad?... Yo no me casare con nadie que no sea Layla, me oíste padre… ¡Con nadie!... – y saliendo del despacho a paso veloz azoto la puerta tras él.

.

Salio de la casa tomando su motocicleta... Igneel lo que tenia de agresivo lo tenia de arrebatado y sin cerebro, cuando se ponía así, muchas cosas podían ocurrir… y ese era el temor de su padre. Que sus arrebatos y locuras momentáneas acabaran con una tragedia… pero una vez que encendió la motocicleta escucho una voz.

- Igneel – se escucho una voz femenina tras el – Yo… - Hizo una pausa - se que no me amas… que no me podrás amar jamás, pero aun así yo deseo hacerte feliz, veme al menos como tu amiga… como tu mejor amiga – ella era Grandine – toma esto… escuche sin querer que pedías dinero a tu padre y este te lo negaba… no se para que lo deseas…. Pero si esto logra llevarte a tu felicidad, por favor tómalo - y extendiéndole la mano y un sobre con una cantidad considerable de dinero espero que el recibiera su ayuda.

- Grandine… - la miro con amabilidad, tristeza y amistad. Si bien ellos eran amigos desde niños, podía estar 100% seguro que si Layla no existiera ella seria a quien amara… pero el destino siempre es sorpresivo. - Esto no es nada en contra de ti... Eres una chica muy guapa con grandes virtudes… no mereces estar atada a alguien que jamás podrá amarte – bajo la cabeza – Además en un futuro encontraras a tu príncipe que…

- No Igneel, yo de verdad te amo… y es por eso que sabiendo que amas a otra chica, solo me conformo con estar a tu lado escuchándote incluso si la nombras en sueños, solo no hagas una tontería que pondrá en peligro tu seguridad, la de tu familia y sobre todo… a la mujer que amas – dijo sabiamente la mujer.

_- Ella tiene razón… __- pensó Igneel - __ Si hago esto la pondré en peligro, Jude seria capas hasta de… no… no quiero ni pensarlo… ¡Diablos! Si tan solo fuéramos igualmente de poderosos que su familia o incluso más esto no seria de esta manera ¡Dios! Ayúdame a protegerla y salir bien de esta arriesgada travesía_– Igneel bajo el rostro pensando todo esto… luego de unos minutos… Levanto la mirada a su hogar, para luego girarse a ver a su amiga de la infancia y así se despidió de ella, mientras esta lo miro con unas traviesas lágrimas rodando por su banca piel.

.

Al pasar un par de horas… llego a casa de los Heartfilia, donde ahora moraba su amada. Espero pacientemente hasta verla salir y la siguió un par de cuadras la vio entrar a la iglesia que estaba a no muy lejos de su hogar, ágilmente estaciono la motocicleta donde nadie pudiese reconocerla **(N/A: la casa de Igneel quedaba al otro extremo de la ciudad, es decir: casa residencia o mansión estaban en extremos opuestos).**

Entro y se encontró con ella llorando junto a un sacerdote que estaba en ese minuto, este lo miro y algo dijo puesto que Igneel noto que movió los labios, fue entonces que Layla levanto el rostro… se giro y lo vio ahí estático, como si ni siquiera un huracán lo podría mover. Ella dijo algo al padre y se levanto tras darle una reverencia, camino… más bien corrió a Igneel y en un fortuito y muy fuerte abrazo quedaron por algunos minutos.

Al pasar de los minutos y estar sentados en la parte mas oculta del recinto, donde hablaban de algo que nadie podía escuchar Igneel choco su frente frágilmente con Layla y le sonrío, esta a su vez le respondió de la misma forma… para luego despedirse e irse el primero… de lo que hablaron nadie sabe, pero si fue algo que los dejo mas unidos que nunca…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*Y TRANSCURRIERON OTROS MESES MAS…*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

- ¿Nadie sospecho? – pregunto Igneel expectante.

- No nadie… debemos apresurarnos cuando Jude se de cuenta, no se que será capas de hacer… - dijo Layla tristemente.

- Grandine esta distrayendo a mi padre, reservó un par de boletos con estas identidades, ten míralas jejejej – la sonrisa de Igneel era muy fresca y brillante, mostraba de lleno su dentadura blanca y fuerte mientras que su cuerpo cada vez se hacia mas fornido y atlético.

- Ella… ella debe de odiarme Igneel… eres su prometido… en una semana ust… - pero los labios de Layla fueron callados por un profundo, calido y apasionado beso, proporcionado por Igneel.

- Ella desea vernos feliz, no te preocupes….

.

.

¡CRASH!... ¡Piiiiiii!... ¡Pfff ¡!

¡Nooooooo…..!

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*SEMANAS MAS TARDE*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Nadie jamás lo había visto llorar de esa forma; solo ella… su amada… a quien no podría tener entre sus brazos nuevamente… la vería por una ultima vez y esa era la única, donde podría mirarla… mas no así abrazarla tocarla, no nada de eso seria otra ves posible; su padre se lo advirtió aquella vez y no presto oído a lo que ocurriría.

Al pasar las semanas el matrimonio de Jude y Layla se realizó. Un mes después, fue el turno de Igneel y Grandine. Pasaron un par de años e Igneel comenzó a trabajar de lleno con su padre, haciendo grandes negocios; en solo 2 años ya tenían el recurso financiero que tenían los Heartfilia. Por todo esto y por los problemas entre Jude e Igneel ambas familias se hicieron mas enemigas aun. Al término de ese tercer año de duro trabajo, Grandine dio a luz al heredero de la fortuna de los Dragneel.

- Igneel-sama es un hermoso varón solo véalo – decía una enfermera entregándole a su hijo recién nacido.

- Si es guapo como su padre y madre jejejje… ¿verdad que serás todo un rompe corazones? – una enorme sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro. Con el tiempo Igneel se enamoro de Grandine; no como estuvo y esta de Layla, pero le otorgo un gran espacio en su corazón… no como amiga, sino como la mujer que era, la madre de su ahora ya hijo en el mundo.

- Hace muchos años que no te veía sonreír así Igneel, espero que seas feliz al recibir mi regalo – digo una débil Grandine, el parto no fue para nada sencillo… hubo que hacer Cesaria, puesto que el bebé tubo mas de una complicación.

- Te lo agradezco Grandine, no solo por el hermoso bebé que ahora tenemos, sino que de la misma manera por nuestra familia, nuestro hogar… y siempre estar a mi lado, a pesar de que esto no debería haber comenzado de la manera que inicio… así que te lo agradezco… eres una gran persona, no una gran mujer, amiga y amante – le sonrío. **(N/A: en el término de amante se refiere al buen sentido que se le da a esa palabra).**

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**_Continuara..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* (separación de tiempo o lugar)

_Pensamientos._

_Susurros_

**_*Flash back*_**

**Llamadas telefónicas.**

- Diálogos.

Narración

**POV**

(Podría poner caritas, no siempre… *o*).

.

**.**

**Destinos Cruzados.**

.

Esa tarde todo era oscuro, la lluvia no cesaba de caer, era como si anunciaran la llegada de algo… de algo muy malo… Y era correcto, llegaba Jude Heartfilia a la enorme mansión; donde él esperaba que estuviera su esposa esperando como todos los días. Sin imaginar con lo que encontraría al traspasar las enormes puertas de la residencia…

Jude desbordaba rabia… no desbordaba ira en su plenitud, uno de sus socios mas importante había exigió exclusivamente a un arquitecto en particular, deseaba que el hotel de lujo que construirían en conjunto con las empresas Heartfilia debía tener la colaboración de dicho hombre. La capital de Fiore, MAGNOLIA, debía ser el centro turístico mas importante del país e Igneel Dragneel, como arquitecto de renombre debía ser quien estuviera a cargo de la construcción y planos finales para dicho hotel que estaría en la playa.

Puesto que el Sr. Armand, el inversionista en cuestión; no dejaba de alabar a Dragneel el rencor de Jude iba en aumento. ¿Confiaría la seguridad de persona y trabajadores en las manos de su peor enemigo?, y la respuesta es Si…

.

**_*Flash back*_**

.

- Y dígame mi estimado Jude-san, que opina de mi elección – pregunto un hombre algo obeso de mirada despreocupada pero intransigente a sus decisiones.

- …. – Jude no sabia que responder…

- Si es algo inconveniente para usted, tal vez debería ir directamente con Dragneel-san, para poder poner en marcha mi magnifico hotel de lujo – el rostro del hombre se iluminaba con solo pensar en las ganancias, el turismo multiplicado por 2, etc.… - ¿Y bien?, que me responde jojojojo.

- Debo llamar al Señor Dragneel-san… - solo pronunciar su nombre era para vomitar, Jude realmente no quería… no aguantaba ser presionado… pero los millones que ganaría al asociarse con ese hombre estupido eran mas grande que su propio orgullo – pero por mi parte estoy de acuerdo Armand-san

.

.**_ *Fin Flash back*_**

.

Aceptar la petición, y sonreír forzosamente fue una tortura… si definitivamente llegar a su hogar podría ponerlo de mejor humor. Al despedir al hombre, se dirigió rápidamente a su oficina privada, allí encontró su celular apagado…

- _No recuerdo haberlo apagado… ¡OH! Verdad sonó cuando estaba entrando Armand-san –_ Recordó Jude.

Lo prendió, tomo su saco, portafolio, puros y salio en dirección al estacionamiento, para posteriormente ir a su hogar…

Al pasar media ciudad en su carro** (N/A: desde el centro solo debe tomar una carretera principal y llega directo a su casa).** Pasa los grandes jardines delanteros; árboles, flores, un par de estatuas de los señores de la mansión… todo sumamente verde, claro que con esa tarde lluviosa se veía todo gris… tan apagado que daba tristeza mirar los alrededores.

Al estacionarse en la entrada de la residencia, se encontró con capricornio, mayordomo principal de la mansión (y hombre de confianza de Layla), logro percatarse que el lo esperaba en la puerta con un paraguayas, eso le pareció sumamente extraño y algo en su interior hizo clic, mas descarto todo tipo de posibilidades… solo quería descansar. Abrió la puerta del carro y se las dio al chofer para k este fuera a estacionarlo al Garash; tomando el paraguas de aquel chico camino por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta donde Capricornio hizo una intención de hablar, mas Jude solo paso de largo… Entro a la casa, dejo el paraguas en manos d una sirvienta llamada Lira, y arrojo su saco en manos de esta última. Fue directo al salón del té, un lugar de grandes ventanales que miraban de lleno a la entrada de la mansión, es de ahí donde su amada esposa lo esperaba cada día, no obstante cual fue su sorpresa al entrar….

.

**POV de Jude.**

**.**

- ¡CAPRICORNIO! – grite

- Diga mi Sr. – respondió el idiota, mas no le deje terminar su dichosa frase.

- ¿Layla…. Donde esta? – algo no andaba bien, desde que llegué note que algo no estaba en su lugar… y creo que se en mi interior que puede ser.

- Sr. Pensé que venia de la clínica – como…lo quede mirando con un rostro desencajado… y creo que el lo noto de inmediato, se que en pocos segundos tendré mi respuesta- La señora Layla… ella tubo que ir de urgencia… disculpe Jude-sama.

_Al oír esas palabras un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda. Layla en la clínica… hoy… a poco de dar a luz… un segundo… _

- Co… com... ¡como que en la clínica!... Que ocurre? Acaso es… - con mis ojos desorbitados comencé a caminar hacia la puerta mi rostro estaba desencajado y lo único que hice fue mirar donde estaba el mayordomo.

- Si mi Jude-sama… es el bebé…la señora comenzó a sentirse muy mal y…. Derramo algo de sangre en el piso – se que en silencio por unos minutos con la cabeza gacha, eso me desespero mas. - Tuve que llamar al Sr. Igneel-sama para que la llevara, recuerde que no se manejar un automóvil… - pff… no solo en las oficinas debo escuchar ese maldito nombre…. Igual es acá… un segundo…

- ¡Que carajos acabas de decirme! - grite y se escucho hasta mas aya de la vista.

.

**Fin de POV Jude.**

.

Un estruendo se escucho… muchos vidrios quebrados y el puño ensangrentado de Jude, el amo y señor de la casa. Comenzó a caminar para dirigirse a su automóvil sin antes advertirle a capricornio que preparara todo para la llegada de su heredero **(N/A: el pensaba que seria un varón… no podía perder contra su mas grande rival… aun que el aun no sabia que Grandine le había dado un niño a Igneel).**

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Mientras en la clínica, Layla luchaba por no perder el conocimiento y ver a su bebé nacer. Fuera de la sala de parto (en la sala de espera), se encontraban Igneel y su esposa muy preocupados por el bienestar de ambos; tanto la madre como el bebé. Habían sido ya casi 3 horas desde que entro de urgencia y aun no sabían nada, enfermeras corrían entraban y salían, a pesar que Grandine e Igneel preguntaban no les decían nada y sus rostros no ayudaban mucho a la imaginación del matrimonio Dragneel… fue entonces que llego el diablo mismo, haciendo de su reputación un precedente exacto…

- ¡Donde esta Layla! – Jude con su arrogancia entro como un huracán.

- Ella esta en trabajo de parto Jude…- dijo Igneel con una mirada fría, su esposa solo los miro y dio un suspiro para luego voltear a ver la puerta de la sala.

- ¿¡Como osaste entrar a mi mansión y sacar a mi esposa sin consultarme!? – Jude tenía la clara intención de armar una gran escándalo en ese lugar.

- Intentamos comunicarnos contigo, pero fue imposible tu celular sonaba y sonaba…. Para luego de intentarlo por segunda vez, ver que estaba apagado – intervino Grandine – sino fueran un maniaco por el trabajo te habrías dado cuenta que Layla-san no estaba bien desde hace días… y encima de todo llegas gritando y recriminando en un momento muy poco oportuno, de verdad que das vergüenza…

Jude no entendía como podía aquella mujer podía tener la lengua tan afilada y lo peor de todo es que todo era tan cierto que ni siquiera pudo rebatir nada… los miro a ambos y luego fijo su mirada en la gran puerta doble. Las horas pasaban lentas y pesadamente para los 3 ahí presentes… ya eran las 1 AM y el doctor salio, les comunico que todo había salido bien dentro de las condiciones en las que llego la mujer, de haber demorado al menos 30 minutos mas, el bebé habría perecido junto con la madre. La hemorragia con la que Layla había ingresado al lugar era de sumo peligro y esto fue reflejado en las palabras del medico **-** Habría **sido fatal de haber demorado un poco mas de tiempo, pero hemos controlado la situación** **-** . Todos se aliviaron de saber que estaban bien… No obstante, el medico llamo al esposo de Layla a su despacho.

.

**POV DOCTOR:**

**.**

- ¿Que ocurre doctor? – me pregunto algo confuso Jude-sama.

- Mi estimado Sr. Heartfilia, ¿cuando fue que la señora se trato contra el cáncer? – pregunte con mirada seria, la señora no había sido tratada en esa enfermedad, ni mucho menos ahí registro de que en algún momento se hiciera un chequeo.

- … - Jude-sama no respondió, a el definitivamente no le interesaba su esposa por lo visto. Decidí insistir.

- Sr. Heartfilia responda mi pregunta – insistí para que me respondiera, y fue cuando suspiro y respondió.

- Hace ya 2 años ó 3, no recuerdo con precisión… por motivos personales envíe a Layla a la mansión de veraneo – respondió descaradamente, acaso el pensó que podría engañarme… a mi medico de la familia… si su padre aun viviera se sentiría muy avergonzado del hombre que esta manchando la reputación de la familia Heartfilia.

- Sr. la señora presenta signos de un cáncer que no se puede curar a estas alturas… la negligencia de usted y de ella misma causaron esto en la actualidad… por otro lado le pediría que no le mienta a un medico como yo o me veré forzado a sacarlo y denunciarlo con todo esto, usted señor sentencio a muerte a su esposa…. lo único que podré hacer al respecto es prolongarle su vida a base de medicamentos y tratamientos de quimioterapia, lo lamento por la señora – finalicé.

- Como se atreve a si quiera insinuar una amenaza…- este hombre de verdad se creía dios… puse una cara de pocos amigos y el prosiguió- Y dígame ¿De cuanto tiempo hablamos? – ahora mirándome con frialdad total, acaso no le importaba que Layla-sama moriría…

- Si la señora; y reitero… sobre todo usted…. La ayudamos en este tratamiento, al menso podrá ver crecer unos años a su hija… probablemente hasta lo 3 años como máximo – con una mirada muy triste tuve que dar un tiempo limite. – y si el cielo lo permite y ocurriera un milagro, tal vez un par de años mas… pero esto ultimo no lo puedo garantizar… la niña de verdad necesitara a su madre… - inconscientemente estuve apunto de llorar, hasta que escuche lo mas insólito de toda mi carrera.

- ¿¡Como… como a dicho!?… ¡¿Fue una niña? – Alzo la voz sin control – Hasta para esto es inútil…. ¡MALDICION ERA UN VARON!

- ¡Cálmese!... Una niña o un niño, eso es lo de menos… - como puede ser así este hombre – Además la niña es muy hermosa, tanto o mas que la madre y fuerte a pesar de lo ocurrido. A obtenido beneficios de ambos de ella y usted… Jude-sama por favor piénselo como un padre… no como un empresario. – opte por hablarle a su corazón ya que su cerebro estaba algo mal creo yo…

- No me interesa como se vea o este, yo quería…. ¡Necesitaba un varón!... y ahora quien será mi sucesor, esto ¡!no lo puedo creer! – terminaba de decir Jude-sama con las manos a la cabeza, a mi parecer creo que era un merecido castigo jejejje... Aun que lamento por lo que pasaran ambas…. Madre e hija una vez estén junto a este hombre…

- Pero Jude-sama… un bebé es un regalo del cielo, sea el sexo que sea – intentaba aplacar a la bestia con cuerpo de hombre, que se encontraba enfrente de mi – A demás le tengo que pedir, que si estará con esa actitud frente a la Layla-sama… será mejor que no la vea aun, hasta asimilar todo esto. Pudieron haber sido muchos sucesos el día de hoy. – honestamente prefiero que este hombre se vaya y no perturbe a Layla-sama.

- Si… creo que mejor me retiro, mandare a mi mayordomo que este con ella… - Jude-sama de verdad tiene sangre fría, solo salio azotando la puerta tras el y sin ni siquiera preguntar si podía verla por un momento… compadezco a esa pobre mujer y a la niña.

- Uff como pueden haber hombres así… - tome mis papeles y comencé a preparar el mejor tratamiento para la bella dama…

.

**FIN POV DOCTOR.**

.

Jude caminaba con furia, se disponía a dejar la clínica cuando un brazo lo detuvo.

- ¿Piensas dejarla sola en este momento?, así es como demuestras ese amor tan grande que gritas a todo el mundo – dijo Igneel con una mirada triste y a la ves enojada.

- Tu cierra el pico… eres el menso indicado para decirme algo, ¿no te parece? – Jude miro con enojo y burla, muy dentro de el sabia que Igneel parecía solo un arrastrado a los pies de una mujer casada - no después que… - Jude hizo un hincapié y fijo su mirada en la mujer que estaba detrás de Igneel – ¿Tu no estabas embarazada?

- Así es, pero hace un mes atrás fue eso jijijiji – y Grandine le sonrío ampliamente – y te llevaras una gran sorpresa… así que averigua - y como una niña pequeña le mostró la lengua, Igneel solo puso sentir resbalar una gota d sudor de su frente.

- Tks… – Jude solo chasqueo la lengua frente a estas palabras y reacciones.

- Igneel será mejor que lo dejes, me quedare a ver si necesita algo Layla, puedes irte tu igual – con una sonrisa muy grande, Grandine le decía a su esposo.

*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Paso algo más de una semana, y Layla regreso a la mansión con su querida Lucy en los brazos. Seguida de su mayordomo y guardián capricornio, dispuso enfrentarse a su esposo, para que pudiera sostener y ver a su hija.

- Dime capricornio ¿Mi esposo se encuentra en casa? – dijo con una voz muy dulce mirando a su costado.

- Si mi Layla-sama, El Sr. se encuentra en su despacho, haciendo algunas llamadas… tengo entendido que lleva llamando y recibiendo llamas desde el día del nacimiento de Lucy-sama. Desde hace varios días intenta llegar a un acuerdo con su primo que esta en Eraclion – contesto con amabilidad el hombre

- Mmmm… que necesitara de su primo Bernad - Layla sintió que algo malo sucedería si entraba al despacho… pero tenía que enfrentar a Jude con su hija. Ponerlos cara a cara era su misión.

- No lo se mi Señora, pero no creo que en efecto no será algo bueno. El día que usted dio a luz a la Señorita Lucy, el llego muy molesto destrozó todo en la sala… y repetía que necesitaba un heredero varón.

Layla solo agacho la cabeza desanimada, y tomo la decisión de ir hablar con su esposo. Toco la puerta y entro.

- Jude – dijo en un tono entre melancólico y triste

- …. – no dijo nada y solo marcaba los números del teléfono

- Por favor Jude, debes ver a Lucy, es tu hija… nuestra preciosa hij…- no alcanzó a terminar de decir las palabras que se disponía a decir.

- Si, lo se… la querré algún día, un día cuando se case y me de un nieto varón. Mientras eso no ocurra mi hijo varón Será Leo. – finalizo para girar la silla, y ver hacia la ventana, encendiendo un puro y medito sobre el futuro próximo.

- ¿Que has dicho?... ¿Como que Leo? – dijo Layla muy perturbada.

- Así es, Leo será el prometido de Lucy… y cuando Lucy cumpla los 18 años se casaran se casaran de inmediato. Y finalmente me tendrá que dar a mi primogénito al fin, jiajiajaijaiaajjajajaj – comenzó a reír pensando en el fantástico plan a largo plazo que ingeniosamente se le ocurrió….

- Pero Leo… tiene a sus padres, se que están pasando por un mal momento económico pero…

- Sabes mi querida Layla, Bernad acaba de vender a su propio hijo… ese idiota no tiene escrúpulos ni mucho menos amor propio… es una basura... al menos de algo me servirán esos genes que tiene el muchacho, es bien parecido así que Lucy no podrá estar desconforme con su prometido – sonrío para finalizar – y ahora llévala a su habitación tu debes descansar.

-…..- sin decir nada Layla salio con Lucy en sus brazos. – _que puedo hacer… quiero que Lucy sea quien escoja su futuro, no deseo que se lo impongan… o se repetirá mi historia en ella… _- al pensar esto y todo lo que ella misma vivo, camino con lagrimas en los ojos… todos esos años lo único que hicieron fue darle tristeza y ahora su única felicidad era su amada hija.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* AL PASAR DE 4 AÑOS*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

Pasaron 4 años Lucy ya era una muy bella niña, daba a notar lo que seria cuando creciera, salio de la mano de su madre a dar un paseo… subieron al automóvil de color negro **(N/A: en cuanto a marcas prefiero que ustedes mismos imaginen el auto que deseen imaginar)**, donde eran esperadas por capricornio (**N/A: este ya había aprendido a manejar en ese largo periodo)**. Laya quería mostrarle una hermosa iglesia a su hija, puesto que sentía que su fin se acercaba lento pero veloz…

- Mami ¿donde vamos? – pregunto la pequeña niña; su hermoso color dorado la hacia un ángel en vida, poseía la angelical sonrisa de su madre y los ojos color chocolate de su padre… Lucy realmente era un ángel.

- A un lugar muy hermoso, donde ahí un gran lago en el cual podríamos bañarnos jejejje – Layla reía y le contaba a su hija los planes para esa dia – Se que te encantara, es mi lugar favorito desde que era pequeña como tu – le sonrío dulcemente.

- ¡Si!... Gracias mami, pero Papá ¿no ira verdad?– con una sonrisa le respondió. Lucy adoraba la sonrisa de su madre y le tenía miedo a su padre.

- Claro que no, solo seremos Capricornio, tu y yo – finalizo con un tierno beso en la mejilla de la niña.

.

Desde los 4 años, Lucy solo recordaba unas cuantas ocasiones en las que su padre la abrazo… diferente era su trato hacia Leo, al cual lo trataba como si el fuese su verdadero hijo… Sí, ella se daba cuenta que su favorito era Leo (que tenia ya 5 años). El era muy astuto y escurridizo, era demasiado velos para su corta edad… cuando nadie lo veía se escapaba de sus clases, y en ocasiones cuando lo descubrían le echaba la culpa a la pobre de Lucy; pero aun así se querían mucho. De verdad parecían hermanos.

Leo llego a la mansión cuando tenía 3 años de edad… No confiaba en nadie en ese entonces, cuando Jude lo presento oficialmente a todos los de la casa el solo mostró seriedad, y mucho menos hablo… cuando Lucy se le acercaba la miraba con desprecio, hasta 1 año después…

.

_***FLASH BACK***_

.

- ¡Es tu culpa, aléjate de mi! – dijo Leo

- Yo… de verdad no se por que no te agrado Leo-niisan – dijo una asustada Lucy, arrinconada entre un mueble lleno de libros y Leo.

- ¡Claro que lo es, si hubieras sido niño yo aun estaría con mi madre!… eres una verdadera molestia… pff – un sonoro golpe se escucho en toda la habitación.

- ¡Waaaa…!

- ¿**Es Lucy-sama quien llora?... ¿Pero no estaba en la biblioteca privada de Layla-sama?... corran si Layla-sama la escucha sufrirá otra recaída –** se escucharon muchas voces de alrededor de ese estudio privado… cosa que por primera vez asusto a Leo, quien miro tristemente a Lucy, la cual se frotaba su mejilla y seguía llorando.

- Eres como verdad… estas atrapada en este lugar… - Leo se acerco y abrazo a Lucy – Perdóname Lu-chan… yo…. Yo solo quiero ver a mi madre otras ves… lograre que salgamos del control de tu Papá Lu-chan… - y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos al igual que una persona que los escuchaba y veía desde el segundo piso de la habitación.

.

_***FIN FLASH BACK***_

.

Si Leo era un gran amigo y hermano para la pequeña rubia, pero algo no era igual desde hacia unos meses… Leo regreso a su hostilidad y se alejaba de ella cada ve que la veía.

- Mami, ¿Por que no viene con nosotros Leo-niisan?

- Tu padre lo llevo a su nuevo departamento en el centro de la ciudad querida…

- ¿Eh?... – Lucy la miro con cara de no entender – ya no estaremos juntos como una familia…

- No querida, el entrara en un par de meses a la Primaria de Fairy Tail… y desde ahí le quedara solo a 5 minutos. – le revolvió los cabellos y la invito con la mirada a que subiera.

.

Paso algo mas de 45 minutos, la vista de la ciudad, solo se detuvieron comprar unas cosas para comer y tener un picnic los 3… pero ninguna de ellos podia imaginar lo que pasaría cuando llegaran…

.

- Llegamos Layla-sama... – dijo capricornio

- Waaaaaaa mami ¡es muy lindo!, puedo ir donde están esas flores púrpuras ¡se ven muy lindas!

- Claro cariño ve, pero no te alejes mucho ¿si? – le dijo con una gran sonrisa para posteriormente mirarla correr y jugar con ternura – Capri vigila a Lucy, iré a rezar – dijo tristemente.

- Claro Madam… No le quitare los ojos de encima, vaya tranquila – dijo Capricornio con una reverencia.

Layla comenzó a caminar en dirección de la aparentemente abandonada iglesia, fue cuando diviso una silueta en la entrada del lugar… pudo percibir que desde ahí la miraba expectante a estar frente a frente.

.

- Jajajajajja… esto es divertido Capri, ¡las flores son suavecitas! – Gritaba la niña – Woaaa esas flores tienen un extraño color rosa… ¡Si, las arrancare y se las daré a mi Mami! Jijij… - al momento de tomarlas pudo percatarse que lo que pensó eran el color de las flores, era otra cosa… era cabello… y rosado – ¿Nani?… - lo tiro y de la nada se paro un niño, el cual por supuesto grito del dolor.

- ¡KYA! – el niño del enojo casi golpea a Lucy pero se detuvo al notar la fuerte presencia de un hombre que corría a detenerlo.

- ¡Capri!... ¡ Mami!– gritaba Lucy

- Ash… deja de gritar niña… eres… - el niño no alcanzó a terminar lo que quería, la mirada de esa niña era tan bella y penetrante, a pesar de estar gritando y llorando casi. Hasta el quedo perdido mirándola – Coff… coff… ¿como te llamas? – le pregunto alzando el pecho y con una mirada matadora, aunque toda su escena se vio intrincada por el recién llegado hombre.

- Señorita debemos regresar… - Capricornio miro al niño y noto algo familiar… - Aun que tal vez no será necesario. – finalizo y retrocedió 3 pasos.

- ¿Uhm?... bueno Capri… mi nombre es Lucy… ¿Y el tuyo? – le dijo ella curiosamente, expectante por la respuesta., ese niño le recordó en ese minuto a Leo y su aspecto le resultaba muy agradable.

- Natsu… mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel jejejej… oye ¿Y estas aquí tu sola y ese viejo? – dijo el niño mirando a todos lados y finalmente posando su mirada en Capricornio, el hombre de traje que solo los miraba – Me refiera que es peligroso este lugar sin venir con un adulto… - miro a Capricornio con cara de desconfianza - Que sea tu padre o Madre… no un guarda espalda, ellos son poco confiable – y otra vez fijo sus ojos sobre el mayordomo.

- _Este niño verdaderamente es hijo de Igneel-sama, desconfiaría hasta de su sombra si no fuera que la tiene pegada… _uff – Capri suspiro, dio una pausa y le hablo directamente – Natsu-sama usted no debería ser tan hostil, su padre no lo es… tal vez eso lo heredo de Grandine-sama… por favor tenga cuidado y mida sus palabras cuando de mi se trate – y con una reverencia retrocedió solo 1 paso.

- …. – Natsu se sorprendió de ver que ese pingüino como quiso describirlo, conocía a sus padres… ¿De donde será que lo conoce?, se pregunto el niño. – tks… lo digo por experiencia… mis guarda espalda trataron de eliminarme hace unos meses y como Lucy-chan es niña m preguntaba si solo estabas tu… PINGÜINO – realizo un énfasis en la última palabra.

- …. – Capri prefirió callar.

- Etto… vine con mi mami y Capri – levantando una mano y mostrando quien era el. Le sonrío pero luego se puso seria – Y no llames pingüino a Capri… el es como de la familia jamás me haría daño, ¿Entiendes verdad?.

- ¿Eh? Y yo que solo me preocupe y tu que me salen con ese carácter…esta bien… Capri, lamento haberte llamado pingüino – dijo el niño rascándose la cabeza, y un leve rubor de vergüenza.

- Natsu-sama de verdad no se acuerda de mi, es una lastima aun que usted solo tenia 3 años cuando nos conocimos… me alegra ver que esta bien como se dijo en los periódicos – el hombre lo miraba a través de esos gafas oscuras, sin la mas minima intención de enfado por su parte. Después de todo el era el hijo de Igneel quien fuera… los pensamientos del hombre se interrumpieron…

- Veo que se conocieron – dijo Layla.

- ¡Mami! – Lucy corrió a abrazarla, pero miro con el seño fruncido al hombre que acompañaba a su madre.

- ¿Que pasa querida? – le dijo un hombre con apariencia muy fuerte

- ¡Padre!... ¿Conoces a la madre de Lucy?... – y el rostro de la mujer se le vino en imágenes fugases, aun así su padre se mantuvo callado unos minutos - Mmm…. Que extraño nunca han ido a casa que yo recuer… – dijo Natsu, aun que extrañas imágenes y conversaciones se le venían a la mente, pero no quiso preocupar a su padre y fingió seguir sorprendido – Dime ¿Y Mamá Conocía también a la Madre de Lucy? – era un niño, pero no era tonto, algo no le cuadraba muy bien de toda esta escena.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Tu madre esta acá?... ¿Puedo conocerla?... ¿Puedo mami? – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos la joven de cabellos rubios.

- Lo siento pequeña, mi esposa… ella falleció hace 1 año – dijo con resignación y tristeza, cosa que puso triste a Natsu igual.

- Es verdad, yo no voy a rezar junto con el por el alma de mi Madre… por que me pongo triste, pero Papá reza por mi - dijo Natsu con una sonrisa forzada y melancólica…

- Mmmmm ¿Por que murió? – Dijo Lucy ingenuamente – Por cierto ¿Como se llama señor? – le pregunto inocentemente.

-Igneel Dragneel, joven señorita – dijo con una reverencia, tomando su mano le deposito un beso en la mano.

- Ohh… – esta acción hizo que Lucy se ruborizaba… - Usted es muy educado, Es como los nobles que visitan nuestra casa, pero es mas elegante… incluso mas que mi padre – la niña le sonrío fingidamente.

- Mmmm… creo que es por que tu padre y yo, estudiamos en los mismos lugares jejeje… claro que yo a el, no le parecía de su circulo de amistades; por lo tanto jamás compartimos amistad – le explico el hombre de cabello alborotado y de un rojo intenso muy particular.

.

Lucy miro con atención, y analizo todo lo explicado; giro su cabeza para ver a su madre que tenia una mirada nostálgica…

- Mami ¿Por que tienes esa cara, te sientes mal? ¿Acaso te duele de nuevo? – Lucy la miro con los ojos llorosos – será mejor que me bajes… te are daño si no me bajas… y no quiero que vayas a ese lugar donde no podré ir contigo… – y comenzó a llorar sin consuelo.

.

Todo esto no paso desapercibido para los Dragneel, quienes miraron la escena con sumo cuidado, y fue así que Igneel dijo – ¿Layla estas enferma? – Layla afirmo con la cabeza acurrucando a su llorosa hija, miro a capricornio y con un gesto muy sutil le pidió que la llevara a dar un paseo, este entendió de inmediato y obedeció.

- Lucy-sama, le gustaría ver unos cisnes ¿Que anidan en el lago?... ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos joven Natsu? – dijo con una leve sonrisa el serio mayordomo. Los niños asintieron y fueron con el, Lucy miraba a su madre por sobre el hombro de Capri, y vio como su madre cayo de rodillas frente a Igneel, intento pararse pero difícilmente se podía levantar por si misma.

- ¿De que estas enferma? – pregunto sin rodeos Igneel preocupado.

- No es nada, no te preocupes – Layla sonriso dulcemente.

- ¡No me digas eso! – Alzo la voz fuerte y firme Igneel - Sabes que siempre me has preocupado… aun cuando… - no alcanzó a terminar sus palabras cuando desde el horizonte vio acercarse un automóvil a toda velocidad. – ¿Quien será?... – dijo Igneel - Nadie a aparte de nosotros sabe de la ubicación de este sendero… ¿o si?... – sus dudas se aclararon al ver el frenazo tan fuerte que dio el chofer.

- ¡Layla!... ¡Que piensas que haces a estar con este hombre acá! – un Jude furioso, se acercaba a toda velocidad. Para propinarle un golpe en el rostro a su rival.

- ¡Detente Jude!... ¡No es lo que piensas! – grito Layla

- ¡Mami! – dijo Lucy , al correr hasta donde estaban cuando escucharon el estruendo

- ¡Padre! – corrió Natsu a socorrer a su padre.

- ¡Aun no puedo creer, que después de tanto tiempo!… aun… ¡!AUN¡ ¡sigas viéndote a escondidas con tu amante! – Jude grito sin la menor intención de callar; sin el menor tacto al ver que estaban los niños presentes.

- ¡EH! – gritaron los niños al unizo.

-¡Y aun mas!... ¡Trayendo a Lucy, a tus encuentros fortuitos con este desvergonzado! – Jude no paraba de insultar a su esposa – ¡ERES UNA …

-¿¡Una que Jude!?... ¡Todo es tu culpa!... Si no fuera por aquel día… aun estaría con… - no alcanzó a terminar lo que estaba por decir, puesto vio a los niños ya muy traumados **(N/A: Recordemos que Lucy tenía solo 5 años y Natsu estaba próximo a cumplir 7)**.

- Igneel lamento todo esto, Lucy vamos – paro al momento de Layla tomar la mano de Lucy, se percato de algo muy raro… tanto Natsu como Lucy no querían soltar sus manos, era como que no querían estar alejados el uno del otro. Una sonrisa calida inundo el rostro de Layla, quien se agacho y le dijo algo en secreto a Natsu – _Cuando seas grande y aun piensas en Lucy, búscala y si algo surge en tu corazón jamás la sueltes como lo harás ahora… ¿Puedo confiar en ti Natsu-chan?_

- Si… lo prometo señora… - con esta afirmación Natsu soltó la mano de Lucy y sintió como si el tiempo se fuera alentando cada vez mas, mientras veía el rostro de Lucy triste, lloroso y temeroso de lo que podría pasar. - _¿Por qué tienes miedo Lucy-chan? –_ pensó Natsu al instante… y su respuesta estaba por responderse…

- … - Jude vio esta escena, igual que todos y dijo – Así que este es tu hijo… Es igual que tu al parecer, ¡No sabe su lugar! – y arrancando casi el brazo de la niña la separo de su madre y Natsu – No te vuelvas a acercar a ningún Dragneel… Lucy, si me desobedeces te enviare muy lejos – mirando a su hija con frialdad, y esta solo lloro aun mas fuerte…

- Jude… com… ¡ah! – Layla comenzó a ver borroso, y no pudo seguir con lo que decía, lo único que logro escuchar era los gritos de su amada hija llamándola ¡MAMI!

- ¡LAYLA! – la llamaron al mismo tiempo Igneel y Jude.

-¡Layla-sama! – dijo capricornio.

.

.

_**Continuara….**_

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

Haiiiiiii! Espero que esto les este gustando **:3 **personalmente esta historia re-escrita me esta pareciendo mejor que la de antes… e solucionado muchos errores… al menos eso creo yo, pero si pillan alguno por favor háganmelo saber… besos y espero que sigua gustándoles** :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

**.**

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* (separación de tiempo o lugar)

_Pensamientos._

_Susurros_

**_*Flash back*_**

**Llamadas telefónicas.**

- Diálogos.

Narración

**POV**

(Podría poner caritas, no siempre… *o*).

.

Resumen: En el capitulo anterior…

.

Layla e Igneel terminaron separados.

Layla dio a luz a Lucy.

Conocimos algo de Leo (Loke), y su relación con Lucy y sus padres.

Conocimos el encuentro de Natsu y Lucy.

La promesa que Natsu le hizo a Layla.

Y finalmente el desmayo de Layla.

.

**Nuestro Adiós.**

**.**

En la clínica, se escuchaba un gran sollozo. Sí, era Lucy quien lloraba en una esquina del gran pasillo junto a una puerta, dentro en la habitación, se encontraba Jude tomando la mano de Layla. Quien estaba agonizando, intentando mantenerse lucida para poder despedirse de sus seres amados.

- Ju… Jude por favor… déjame hablar con el…. Por…. Por última vez, te lo suplico – decía Layla con una voz casi insonora.

- Grrr… hasta en estas circunstancia lo prefieres a el a tu lado… - Jude estaba llorando, pero a pesar de eso seguía manteniéndose frío; sus lagrimas salían sin que el lo notara. – De acuerdo lo are… por que a pesar de no demostrarlo te amo Layla… y si este es el adiós definitivo, quiero cumplir tus deseos aun si eso me llena de rabia… – Jude camino hasta la puerta la abrió y vio a su hija hecha un mar de lágrimas. Por primera vez sentía lastima, la tomo en sus brazos y la acurruco; miro a su derecha y los vio… a los Dragneel… y se les acerco...

- Dragneel… Layla quiere verte, se breve… Lucy tiene que verla también – frunció el ceño y se sentó teniendo en su regazo a Lucy.

- Claro, no quiero quitarle los momentos a la pequeña Lucy-chan – Igneel sonriéndole amablemente a la pequeña rubia entro al cuarto de su gran amor.

– Debes prometerme que no te relacionaras con ningún Dragneel Lucy… Ellos traen la desgracia nuestra familia, debes prometérmelo… ¿Sí?... – le decía a su pequeña hija. El sabia que tanto capricornio como el hijo de Igneel lo escuchaban.

- Pero padre… - intento mirar a Natsu, su pequeño amigo… que conoció hace apenas unas horas atrás. Ella buscaba su cara pero su padre le giro el rostro para verlo solo a el… sí, su amigo no era aceptado por su padre y eso le quedo muy claro a Lucy. – Padre… yo…

- No Lucy, esta prohibido… no te relacionaras con ese niño – Dijo Jude mirando sombríamente a Natsu, quien trago en seco por a mirada del hombre rubio. – Es tu enemigo lo entiendes… uno que solo te traerá malos ratos… además tu tienes a Leo, no necesitas de nadie mas – le seguía diciendo Jude a su hija.

- Mmm... Sr. esto no es bueno, ellos son solo niños; si me permite dar mi opinión – Capricornio trato de interferir, pero fue inútil

- ¡Cállate Capricornio!... Se como debo tratar a mi propia hija, si digo o e ordeno algo, ella debe obedecer. – Prosiguió Jude – Y si le digo que no se relacione con alguien, es su deber obedecerme sin decir nada – Jude obstinadamente decía mirando con odio al niño.

_- Que se trae este señor… No tengo ninguna enfermedad o algo contagioso, con que hacerle daño a Lucy-chan, aun sea su padre no es correcto tratarla de esa manera_– pensaba el pequeño Natsu, el sabia muchas cosas sobre aquel hombre y era muy astuto además. Su crianza fue en gran responsabilidad por su padre y su alto grado de inteligencia a su corta edad, es gracias a su difunta madre, Grandine. Así es que no solo analizaba las cosas si no que de igual forma a las personas y situaciones – Sr. yo no soy malo para Lucy-chan, nunca le aria daño… no diga cosas feas de mi o mi padre por favor. – pidió el niño con cara de póker.

- ¡SILENCIO NIÑO!... Eres un Dragneel y solo con serlo ya eres una pesadilla para mi familia, además Lucy ya esta destinada a un futuro brillante, y no junto a alguien como tu – dijo con malicia, mirando al niño.

- Padre… ¡NO! – y se bajo de su regazo – No padre… Natsu-chan… el… el es mi amigo, mami me dijo que podíamos ser amigos… mi mami… ¡MI MAMI!... Ella lo prometió… dijo que no me dejaría sola… que… que podría tener libertad ¡Waa!... – la niña comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Lucy-chan… - Natsu se acerco para abrazarla pero…

- Ni lo pienses – Jude lo miro con odio – Nunca te atrevas a tocar a mi Lucy. Lo único que tendré de Layla… ella nunca será tocada por un Dragneel – lo empujo y tomo en sus brazos a la niña que lloraba.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*DENTRO DE LA HABITACION*o*o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o*

- Igneel… ellos son como nosotros – decía débilmente Layla – Esto… se… llama destino… no dejes que Jude… repita la historia… - Layla comenzó a llorar pero con una sonrisa en la cara – Igneel… aun… aun te amo…

En ese momento, al decir esas palabras Layla… Jude y Lucy entraban y quedaban paralizados por la confesión, ella no se dio cuenta el único que los vio fue Igneel. Puesto Layla le sostenía la mano y lo miraba con un brillo casi extinto. El se agacho un poco para besar su mejilla y susurrarle algo al oído.

- _La historia no se repetirá, te lo juro Lay… Siempre te ame, y amare eternamente_. – Se alejo de la mujer y soltó su mano; esta solo asintió con la cabeza débilmente – Lucy-chan, ven a despedirte de tu Mamá ¿si?, ella quiere decirte algo importante – le sonrío a la niña y se alejo de la camilla, para dejarle espacio a la pequeña.

- Mami… ¿me escuchas? – le decía Lucy

- Claro cariño… como no escucharía tu linda voz… – Layla hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para escucharse bien y no preocupar a su pequeña hija. – dime, Natsu-chan ¿Esta afuera verdad? – pregunto casi al borde del colapso.

- Si mami… pero… papá dice… - y esta miro a su padre, que la miraba con enfado.

- No Lucy, el no te tiene que imponerte nada… no te dejes ¿Si pequeña hada? A quien amar o a quien quieras a tu lado, es tu decisión ¿De acuerdo? – La niña asintió con la cabeza y lagrimas escurridizas, Layla en un ultimo intento de fuerza la abrazo – Si quieres a alguien, no debes dejar que te lo arrebaten… No seas como yo, lucha hasta quedar sin fuerzas… haz lo que yo no pude hacer… - y Layla le dio un dulce beso a su hija.

_- Que piensas que haces Layla, esto no… no importa… ella quedara bajo mi cuidado nunca dejare que ese mocoso se le acerque siquiera_– pensaba Jude para si mismo.

- Mami… entonces puedo ser amiga de Natsu-chan ¿verdad? – pregunto Lucy algo dudosa.

- Así es… Lucy tu… tu corazón debe ser quien decida ¿Sí? – Layla no aguanto las lagrimas al saber que su preciada hija, podría correr con su misma desdicha – Lucy jamás dejes de escuchar tu corazón si… te amo cariño… - Layla comenzó a ver borroso – Lucy llama a Capri si…

La niña hizo lo pedido por su madre… corrió por la habitación abrió la puerta y grito el nombre de Capri. Este entro a la habitación junto con la pequeña, y se acerco y con una reverencia le hablo.

- Dígame Layla-sama, aquí estoy – Capricornio tomo la mano de su ama y a través de las gafas negras la miraba con tristeza

- No…- la respiración agitada de Layla le hacia difícil modular con claridad – no dejes… - y en su ultimo esfuerzo, grito con toda su fuerza; que llego a los pasillos de la clínica – ¡NO DEJES QUE LUCY LLORE, NO LO PERMITAS! – y en ese minuto su luz se comenzaba apagar

- Sí Layla-sama, No lo permitiré, se lo juro… Lucy-sama será feliz… todo lo feliz que usted no pudo ser ni será… – Capricornio, agacho la cabeza con una reverencia.

En el pasillo, todos quedaron atónitos… la voz de la moribunda Layla se escucho muy claramente, cosa que Igneel y Natsu quedaron atónitos. Este último no entendía las palabras de la mujer y miro a su padre. Quien con la mirada sin brillo y oscura, que solo Natsu pudo ver… Unas lágrimas resbalaron de su rostro, Natsu solo lo vio llorar de esa forma cuando su madre murió. Sí, el niño sabía que era lo que pasaba realmente entre su padre, la madre d Lucy y el padre de esta ultima.

En ese minuto, cuando las lágrimas de su padre tocaron el piso, Lucy grito, era un grito ahogador y desgarrado…

-MAMIIIIII NOOOO NO ME DEJES!

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*DIAS DESPUES*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o*

En la catedral de Magnolia, estaba cubierto de rosas y flores blancas. En el ataúd se encontraba la más hermosa fotografía de Layla, rodeada de tulipanes blancos. Lucy, que vestía de negro con un ramo de las flores favoritas de su madre (los ya mencionados), solo que eran una raza nueva eran de 2 colores (rojos con matices blancos). Lucy, Leo y Jude estaban en primera fila, todos les daban el sentido pésame por la muerte de la que fuera, esposa y madre; dentro de esa familia. Todos menos Igneel, que se encontraba como escondido en la entrada viendo desde lejos. Lo ultimo de la que fuera la mujer que tanto amo, yacía dentrote ese ataúd… de color marrón, casi negro con tulipanes dibujados de color dorado y blanco, terminaciones muy finas y dignas de una reina, como lo era Layla en vida.

Al cabo de 2 horas, la misa había terminado y el cortejo fúnebre se dirigía al mausoleo de la familia, en el cementerio privado de la familia. Lucy había llorado tanto que ya sus ojos eran oscuros, sin expresión alguna, no mostraba emociones… era todo oscuridad para ella ahora.

Muchos murmullos se escuchaban y no pasaban tan desapercibidos para Jude y su círculo más cercano…

_- …Pobre niña…._

_- Si, como se querían con Layla-sama… _

_- Lucy-sama sufrirá su ausencia… _

_- Eh escuchado que será enviada al instituto en Eraclion…_

_- Si… yo escuche lo mismo… _

_- ¿Esperen, no es donde sus Abuelos se conocieron?... los padres de Jude –sama…_

_- Si ese mismo, pero también escuche que eso solo será hasta que logre tener edad eh ingresar al instituto de Fairy Tail…_

_- Eh escuchado otro rumor también, pero no me atrevo a decirlo…_

_- Se dice que Layla-sama amaba a otra persona… _

_- Eso era lo que no quería decir…_

_- Que bochorno para Jude-sama…_

Muchas habladurías se escuchaban, susurros que todos lograban escuchar al final de cuentas. Jude solo ignoro… mas bien aparentaba, el no escuchar nada. Todos sus recuerdos regresaron… pero sobre todo uno…

.

**_FLASH BACK_**

- Es cierto, han visto a Layla-san muy divertida junto con Igneel, yo creo que son novios – decían algunas chicas en los pasillos del instituto.

- ¡Miren son ellos!… se ven tan lindos como un de Ángeles.

- Si, son la mejor pareja que aya existido jamás. ¿No lo cree Jude-san? – dijo una chica de cabellos naranjos - Usted conoce a la familia de Layla-san, ¿No es así?, díganos ¿Ellos están comprometidos?.

- … - Jude solo se marcho sin decir nada.

.

.

.

- Jude-sama, lo hemos hecho… es solo cuestión de tiempo señor – decían unos seguidores de Jude.

- Perfecto… así lo sacare del camino – formo una sonrisa diabólica.

.

.

.

.

Un ruido estremecedor se escucho, proveniente de la cancha de basketball. El aro donde Igneel hacia su clavada… colapso, al encestar y quedar colgando un par de segundo. Layla solo miraba atónita… hasta que un susurro en su oído la puso en alerta.

- _Que pena… pobre Igneel… es… es lamentable este tipo de accidentes ¿no lo crees así Layla-chan?_ – Jude le sonreía con una cara cínica.

- Como dices… - _dios esto es una broma no es posible… el…__ se quedo pensando Layla un par de minutos mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus demás compañeros_– ¡TU!… - pero no pudo hablar mas la mano de Jude cubrió su boca.

- Sabes Layla-chan, no es personal… solo quedaste en medio… nada mas – su sonrisa era terrorífica… y con un des de hipocresía, miro en dirección de Igneel, quien permanecía en el suelo con sangre en las manos parte de los brazos y en el tórax. Este dentro de todo el alboroto vio esa escena, como Jude le hablo algo a Layla y luego le cubrió la boca – y para terminar mi plan… un regalo… - y la beso en los labios.

- ¡Que crees que haces! – Layla totalmente sorprendida por la acción de Jude, lo empujo – ¡NO TE ME ACERQUE NUNCA MAS!… - le grito a todo pulmón, haciendo que los que estaban pendientes de Igneel se giraran a ver.

Un golpe se sintió… Igneel como pudo se había levantado de entre los fierros del aro, de una manera impresionante y a una velocidad a la luz, estaba frente a Layla y cara a cara con Jude, a quien golpeo el rostro dejando una marca notoria y una gran hemorragia nasal. Para luego caer de rodillas siendo sujetado por Layla… este al verla preocupada le tomo su mano y la beso con una sonrisa calida; diciéndole – Lay, estoy bien no te preocupes, te amo… y esto no es nada eh tenido peores "accidentes" – dijo mirando a Jude con ira, para luego quedarse desmayado.

.

**_FIN FLACH BACK._**

.

_Ahora nunca podrán tocarse querida… y ese bastardo no tiene motivos de aproximarse a mi familia. Al menos me dejaste a Lucy… je jeje. Aun que no fue de buena manera ¿Verdad? Este es nuestro adiós querida Layla_. Pensaba Jude mientras miraba el ataúd.

Desde la lejanía Igneel miraba todo el cortejo… _Lay descansa… descansa en paz, algún día nos encontraremos y podremos estar juntos, este… este es nuestro Adiós… Y no te preocupes por tu hija, Natsu solo quiere estar cerca de ella… tenias razón puede ser le destino que nos da una segunda oportunidad con nuestros hijos… Aiishiteru Layla…_– decía dando la vuelta y caminando dando pasos lentos y pesados, para dirigirse a su automóvil. Mientras marcaba en su celular un número desconocido…

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

.

_Mami… mami quiero estar contigo mami…_- pensaba Lucy sin parar en su mente. – _mami Adiós… Adiós mami… - __mientras lloraba silenciosamente._

_._

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o**o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o**o**o*o*o*o***o*o*o*o*o*o*

Días después Jude preparaba todas las maletas de sus "hijos" (Lucy y Leo), a quienes enviaría a Eraclion, con la clara intención de prepararlos para la sociedad y para sus "futuras vidas juntos".

El pensaba que estando solo ellos lejos, sin más personas que ellos para conocerse y entablar algo más que una simple hermandad, solo se tendrían el uno al otro. Afianzaría la unión de ambos era un claro objetivo en la mente de Jude. Era más que obvio el hecho de que Leo debía conquistar a Lucy durante los años en los que estuvieran fuera y solos.

Es así, como contacto con un profesor de dicho internado; este era el profesor de historia Iván… Antes de acompañar a sus retoños a la puerta para despedirlos, llamo a Leo a su despacho.

.

- Bien Leo, creo que tienes muy claro lo que tienes que hacer durante estos mmm...…6 años que pasaras junto a Lucy en Eraclion; espero no me decepciones - Jude le sonrió a su sobrino – Entraras al internado bajo tu apellido no podemos empezar con habladurías verdad.

- Así es Jude-sama, será un honor ser merecedor y el escogido para ser el prometido de su hija… Lu-chan – Leo sonreía mas en su mente pensaba otras cosas - _si supieras que esto lo estoy haciendo por venganza viejo… nada será mejor que verte en la ruina y despojado de todo _– y así Leo salía del lugar.

.

En la entrada, esperaban tanto Lucy como Capricornio, quien seria enviado junto a ellos, por cualquier clase de problemas que se musitaran. Jude se acercó a su hija y le dio un abraso... el primero desde hace mucho tiempo que ella recordara, y sin mas le dijo.

- Lucy compórtate como una verdadera Heartfilia. No te alejes de Leo y sobre todo no te acerques a nadie extraños que estarán ahí… Lucy… quiero que te conviertas en una princesa de primera clase – esto a al niña le causo un sobre salto, estaba consternada ante lo dicho por su padre.

- Así es Lu-chan, las mejores señoritas primero van y se educan en la mejor etiqueta; que es Eraclion, seremos lo mejor de lo mejor – Leo le sonrío y Lucy le correspondió – Lucy yo no estaré los 10 años, solo estaré 6… debo preparar el terreno en Fairy Tail cuando tu logres ingresar en el ultimo año – dijo sin mas el joven Leo.

- _Que pretende el Sr. y el Joven Leo, al decirle esto a la Señorita…. Layla-sama, espero que no este viendo… eh tratado de cumplir mi promesa, Lucy-sama no a llorado y el señor le a mostrado afecto… pero la han estado envenenando desde su muerte… incluso ya ha olvidado quienes eran realmente los Dragneel… señora ayúdeme en esto desde el cielo… _– pensó en su mente Capricornio, siendo testigo de estos hechos y caminando para abrir las puertas del automóvil.

- Bueno sin anda mas Adiós chicos estudien mucho… – se despidió Jude.

- ¡Adiós padre! – dijeron ambos niños el mismo tiempo.

El vehiculo se alejo… y alejo, hasta desaparecer de la vista del Jude… mientras en otro lugar alguien se preparaba con gran entuciasmo…

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

- Padre… ¿Es necesario todo esto?

- SI Natsu… no solo debes ser el más inteligente, el mejor en los negocios y el mejor luchador… pasaras 6 años entrenándote en todo esto… ¿aun quieres proteger y estar al lado de Lucy-chan verdad?

- Así es Padre… si ella puede sonreír otra ves como ese día que la conocí, me convertiré en lo mejor de lo mejor para volver a ver esa calida y angelical sonrisa…

- Así se habla Natsu y ahora lee este libro, en 2 días te are un examen sobre el, nos vemos… - Igneel le dio un libro de arquitectura de unas 1000 paginas, cosa que dejo al niño con cara de espanto y pálido… - A por cierto Natsu, mañana entras a la primaria de Fairy Tail puesto que Lucy-chan fue a Eraclion, es mejor para ambos así le darás una gran sorpresa cuando se vean nuevamente… Estudia hijo y no te acuestes muy tarde. – Igneel se marcho del cuarto de su hijo con la firme convicción de que esto era lo mejor para su propio hijo, así sabría como enfrentarse a Jude, de ser necesario… - _Layla… protegeremos a tu hija y la haremos inmensamente feliz, si ella quiere o no estar con Natsu será su decisión no la nuestra y mucho menos la de Jude… solo obsérvanos..._

_._

_._

**Continuara….**

.

Hola! Espero les aya gustado este cap. :3 creo que me quedo algo corto D: o que opinan ustedes?... bueno en fin los invito a que si tiene alguna duda o no fu muy clara con algo me lo dejen dicho SIP :3 bss y gracias por leer

*3*


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**.**

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* (separación de tiempo o lugar)

_Pensamientos._

_Susurros_

**_*Flash back*_**

**Llamadas telefónicas.**

- Diálogos.

Narración

**POV**

(Podría poner caritas, no siempre… *o*).

**.**

**¡Mentiras & Verdades!**

.

**_*Flash back*_**

- Padre… eh cumplido todas tus expectativas… por favor déjame ir con Leo a Fairy Tail…

- No Lucy… en estos momentos solo puedo trasladar a uno... lo lamento hija…

- …. – Leo quien observaba con atención la conversación, ni si quera le resto importancia, aun así quiso ayudar a Lucy – Jude-sama, tal ves Lucy podría ingresar un año antes… le ayudare en los negocios si me lo permite, así Lucy-chan podrá ir mas rápido conmigo… perdón con todos su seres queridos en la mansión... jejeje – hizo una risita avergonzada y se ruborizó.

- De acuerdo Leo, en 3 años ó tal vez 2 años mas podrás ir, ¿Te parece bien así Lucy?

- ¡Siii!... gracias Leo-niisan, gracias Outosan – Y ella los abrazo a ambos.

.

.

.

- No se si sea buena esta idea leo…

- Jude-sama, usted confié en mi, lograre que la misma Lucy sea quien destruya a Natsu Dragneel como son sus deseos – y con una reverencia, Leo tomo sus pocas maletas y las puso en la parte trasera de la limosina… - _Viejo bastardo… tendrás algo peor que los Dragneel en lo cual ocupar tu maldito tiempo.. _– pensó maliciosamente Leo.

.

**_*FIN Flash back*_**

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* *o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* *o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Han pasado un par de años, y Leo esta en la entrada del Instituto secundario, de Fairy Tail… el con sus 19 años ya en curso, espera pacientemente la llegada de su prometida… Lucy quien fue premiada con honores en Eraclion estaba por llegar donde todo su plan comenzaría…

Cada habitación era de sumo lujo, eran compartidas con otro estudiante que fuera del mismo nivel de notas **(N/A: muy peculiar vdd, honestamente eso me enferma pero ni modo los niveles sociales son así no? xDDD. Aun así quise poner algo diferente de siempre, y eso es que cuarto por medio era habitado por chicos, no se si me explico bien… un cuarto de chicas y el siguiente de chicos, y así sucesivamente…).**

**POV LEO.**

_Cuando pensara llegar… estoy completamente arto de estar como idiota esperando… y mas si ella me esta mirando, "supuestamente escondida"…_ decidí mirar a mi acosadora directamente, si eran sus hermosos ojos azules los que me hundían en un mar profundo y tranquilo… de no se por mi compromiso… que para variar ya todo el mundo sabe acá; ella seria la elegida para ese puesto… pero no puedo retractarme de mi plan y ella lo sabe… aun así se veía muy graciosa poniendo esas caras jaajajaj…

- ¡LEO! – diablos no me percate cuando llego y ahora…. CORRE a toda velocidad hacia ¡mi! – ¡Te extrañe mucho!... sabes después que te fuiste, tu acosadoras siempre me maltrataban… - y que me interesa, eres grande tsk… no me lo puedo creer, realmente Lucy actúa como una nena mal criada con todos menso con su padre… pero miren quien entra en escena… esto me da una idea jajajaj….

- Dime Lucy, que harías si no existiera yo ¿Eh? – mientras que de reojo miraba al pelirosa que estaba a sol metros de distancia a nosotros… que por lo demás tenia cara de: ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!, veremos como reaccionara a la respuesta de Lucy-chan – y bien dime…

- Bueno… no podría seguir sola, solo en ti confío… - no Lucy… diablos no bajes la cabeza si no ese tarado vendrá… y… diablos…

- Eres Lucy verdad… - Tsk… maldito Natsu no pierdes oportunidad verdad…

- ¿Eh?... si pero tu ¿Quien eres? – excelente Lucy, si tan solo pudiera tomar una fotografía de tu rostro Natsu jjajajaja… - Leo-niisan, ¿Es tu amigo?

- No, claro que no… este chico es lo que tu padre denominaría como… basura o excremento que solo debemos ignorar… - tome a Lucy de la mano la acerque a mi y la abraza por los hombros – Ah, por cierto Natsu… no te acerques a mi prometida, claro si valoras tu vida… bye bye – y con una mano levantada me despedí del afeminado, no podía dejar que Lucy estuviera mas tiempo con ese cerca o mis planes se arruinarían.

- Oye Leoncito… ¿Es tu declaración de guerra? – escuche que me dijo, no creo que Lucy lo aya escuchado pero aun así lo mire por sobre el hombre mientras caminaba y sonreí maliciosamente… era mi confirmación a su pregunta… esto era el inicio de la guerra… - ¡OK!

- ¿Quien es el, Leo? – no sabia que responderle… hasta que pasamos frente a Lissana y se me ocurrió algo genial.

- Hola Lissana-chan, te presento a Lucy… Lucy ella es Lissana, y ya que me preguntaste quien era ese afeminado pues te digo que es o era novio de esta chica… Lissana aun no lo se bien… ¿Ustedes siguen juntos? – con la sola mirada pude hacer que Lissana respondiera lo que mejor me convenía, ella era una gran aliada para mi.

- Hola es un gusto, y si aun seguimos juntos, aun que… dijo que quería un tiempo puesto quería conquistar a la nueva – bien Lissana tu cara de tristeza hasta yo me la creo – Pero ya que eres la novia de Leo-kun, déjame decirte que Natsu no es buena compañía si lo ves aléjate… yo ni si quera se por que aun lo quiero… ¡Buaaa! – llorar da el broche de oro querida, recordare compensarla por esto.

- Etto… cálmate Lissana-chan… Leo que debemos hacer - Lucy de verdad es tan ingenua para cosas como estas… - ella no deja de llorar… y… - por que me queda mirando con cara de espanto… no esperen no es a mi… me gire y venia Natsu a toda velocidad.

- Lissana, que te pasa… que te dijo este imbecil - dijo a Lissana preocupado.

- A mi no me mires, es tu novia no la mía… - al decir esto su cara se desencajo de lleno.

- Pero q… - UPS buen movimiento Lissana…

- … - vamos Lucy di algo, vamos es un gran beso el que estamos viendo…

- pero que… ¡que haces Lissana! – y así Natsu de muestra lo que Lissana invento jejje…

.

**FIN POV DE LEO.**

.

**POV NORMAL**.

.

- Suéltame Lissana… - dijo Natsu empujándola y esta se callo tras la gran fuerza… - yo… disculpa Lissana, es solo que me sorprendiste yo no… - y Natsu miro de reojo a Lucy que tenia su mirada oculta con el flequillo de su cabello – _OH no… Lucy pensara cosas que no son…._

- Leo creo que sobramos aquí, esto es un problema de parejas, no nuestro… ¿Me llevas a mi cuarto? – Lucy sin mirar si quiera a Natsu tomo la mano de Leo y la apretó, este sin ningún decoro le beso la mejilla y asintió a su petición…

- Lucy no es lo qu…

- Yo no te conozco, así que ahórrate las explicaciones, y procura ser mas amable con tu novia… - Lucy se perdí de la vista junto con Leo, dejando a Natsu totalmente en shock.

- … es tu culpa Lissana… - pero cuando Natsu dirigió su mirada de enojo la peliblanca ya no estaba, solo había una nota de ""LO SIENTO"" - ... pero que demonios… - al poner cara de póker, Natsu sintió una mirada penetrante y se giro a ver, pero solo se encontró con el edifico de los alumnos de nivel superior – que fue es… eso…

- ¡CABEZA DE LAVA! – grito un pelinegro antes de propinarle un golpe sonoro en la cabeza de Natsu. – Are… no lo esquivaste… oye… ¡NATSU! ¡DESPIERTA! – Gritaba nuevamente el pelinegro mientras sacudía al inconciente pelirosa.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*DENTRO DEL EDIFICIO DEL ALUMNADO SUPERIOR*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

Dos chicos de aproximadamente 20 ó 21 años, estaban fijos en una ventana, donde hacia pocos minutos ocurrió algo muy interesante para ellos…

- Vaya… tiene buena percepción... se dio cuenta que lo mirábamos…

- Si… como deberíamos actuar ahora…

- Mmmm… no lo se, es tu decisión, me gustaría conocer a esa rubia – el joven de cabellos negros dijo con una sonrisa muy calida.

- Eres mayor, solo podrás hacerlo en la cafetería o en los pasillos… aun que tengo el horario de clases de esos dos. – dijo maliciosamente un joven muy apuesto de cabellos rubios y algunos mechones de color rojo.

- Pero, tu… ¿Que harás con cada uno de ellos?

- Es mas que obvio, una dulce venganza, así sus padres pagaran…

- Pero… ella…

- ¡BASTA!... – grito eufórico a su compañero de cuarto – no estamos aquí para retractarnos, además… nuestro Hermano mayor, esta por obtener todos los recursos económicos de la familia Heartfilia o no… nos toca encargarnos de sus hijos – dijo con una gran sonrisa de lado.

- Loke no sera facil de vencer y lo sabes…

TOC-TOC

- Pasa… - Dijo el Rubio

- Ooh sumimase… pensé que este era el 675… - se disculpo una chica de cabellos rosados, con una cara muy linda pero a la vez muy avergonzada.

- Jejeje… estamos en el edifico 7, el que buscas es el que esta al lado de este… ¿No te fijaste en las edades que aquí abarcan? – aportó el pelinegro en al conversación.

- No… la verdad es que soy muy distraída y no me fije en eso… lo lamento me retiro… - y con una reverencia la chica se fue cerrando la puerta muy suavemente.

- Que linda, ell…

- Creo que tenemos el anzuelo para Loke el león… jajajajajajja - y en rubio estallo en risas…

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*EN EL EDIFICIO Nº 5*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* *o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

-Bueno Lucy-chan tengo que ir a mi edificio, soy el encargado y debo organizar a los nuevos alumnos… ten este es el numero de tu cuarto esta en e piso si no me falla la memoria… aun que siempre cambian a ultima hora los cuartos jejejeje… bueno me voy – y con un beso en los labios se despidió el joven de cabellos castaños.

- Gracias Leo-niisan – se despidió levantando la mano mientras que sus colores trataban de regresar. **(N/A: Leo y Lucy ya habían tenido mas d un beso, cuando el iba a visitarla. El primero fue a la edad de 10 años aprox. xDD)**

Lucy entro al cuarto, se sorprendió de la fina terminación de esta. Para empezar tenia en el centro una gran marca que era el símbolo de Fairy Tail, y por los bordes tenia distintos tipos de hadas… la verdad era muy hermosa de observar; hasta que una vos fuerte la trajo de regreso al país de los humanos.

- Soy Erza y tu debes ser Lucy-chan ¿Verdad?

- S... sí - dijo Lucy con una reverencia, muestra de educación para quien se presento primero.

A Lucy le fue seleccionado un cuarto junto a una chica, llamada Erza Scarlet, que a simple vista se notaba muy alegre, pero pronto descubriría lo temible que podía ser esa chica. Su cabello era rojo carmesí, tan largo que lograba cubrir su parte posterior, un cuerpo muy bello y bien formado; piel color clara ni banca ni morena… una tonalidad perfecta para sus facciones maduras. Lucy recordando a su madre al verla a ella; y no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas.

- Pero… por que lloras - Erza se preocupo cuando la vio ponerse así, por lo tanto su instinto la llevo directo a darle un gran abrazo – vamos, no llores si… uhm… sabes Natsu me a…

- ¡Que! – Lucy solo dejo de llorar al escuchar el nombre de ese chico, y rápidamente se separo de Erza. – ese chico es un verdadero ¡mujeriego, patán y mustio!

- ¿Eh?

- Leo dijo que Lissana es su novia, y ella lo confirmo, peor luego cuando ella lo beso…

- ¡¿Como?! Y desde cuando ellos están saliendo…

- ¿Eh?

- Mira Lucy, no se por que te han dicho eso, pero Natsu solo ha hablado de una sola chica; de cabellos dorados, una gran sonrisa, ojos color chocolate y de nombre Lucy Heartfilia… ¿Te suena ese nombre? – dijo Erza algo molesta, pero no con la rubia si no mas bien con los dos que en su mente estaban tramando algo sucio… y si era encontra de uno de los que ella considera hermanos, se las verían con ella.

- Pero… _Ella… de que esta hablando… _ ¡Ahh! – después de ese grito y poner las manos en su cabeza se desmayo…

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* EN OTRO LUGAR; AH ESA MISMA HORA *o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

En tanto Leo, se fue directo a un cuarto extraño en un edificio sin uso… estaba algo exaltado al ver con quien le toco cuarto… Gray Fullbuster. Si el mejor amigo de su peor enemigo… compartir habitación con el podría poner en peligro quien a sido todos estos años, y lo que tenia planeado para el futuro.

Pero como Leo era de los mismos; es decir muy territorial. Se terminaran llevando bien con Fullbuster; eso incluso le seria mucho mejor de lo que podría pensar. No como los mejores amigos, pero si como un amigos por conveniencia, Leo lo llamaba prestar ayuda solo para el y sus intereses...

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*DIVICION DE CUARTOS*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

Las chicas de algún modo terminaron así (solo las mas conocidas);

.

Levy McGarden con Juvia Lockser

Lissana Strauss con Sherry Blendy

Mirajane Strauss con Kana Alberona

Evergreen con Bisca Connell **(N/A: Quien estaba reciente mente casada, por que se descubrió que estaba embarazada, por ende ahora tenía una hermosa familia, la cual estaba secretamente oculta ante el público)**

Wendy Marvell con Chelia Blendy, hermana menor de Sherry.

Laki Olietta con Kinana Cubelios

.

Y por el lado de los chicos;

.

Gray Fullbuster con Leo Regulus

Elfman Strauss con Arzak Cornell

Jet con Droy

Max Alsone con Romeo Convault

Bixcklow con Freed Justine

Lyon Fullbuster con Laxus Dreyar

Natsu Dragneel con Gajeel Redfox

Mystogan (el mayor), Siegrain (el menor) y Jellel (el de en medio) Fernández en una habitación especial solo para ellos 3.

**(N/A: Creo que esta algo mas claro vdd? Bueno hice toda esta nota introductoria puesto pasaran algunas cosas interesantes…. Y así no se enredan ni yo tampoco jejej ^^U…. bueno sigo en lo que me quede).**

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*EN EL EDIFICIO VIEJO*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

- Sabias que me cambiaron de cuarto…

- Como dices… ¿Y quien demonios esta con Lucy entonces?

- Erza… la mejor amiga de Natsu, líder de las chicas junto con mi hermana Mira… Loke… ¿De verdad quieres seguir?

- … - Loke estaba mas que molesto, si Lucy es como sabe que es… ya le abra soltado lo que paso y Erza le abra dicho la verdad de inmediato… - debemos sacar a Erza del camino hoy mismo…

- ¡¿Que?!... no Loke… yo no are nada que implique lo de la última ves… Jet y Droy la pasaron muy mal el año pasado por proteger a Levy-chan de tu venganza por Gajeel… - Lissana tembló al recordar lo que paso ese 7 de Julio.

.

_***FLASH BACK***_

.

**- Leo… llevo 1 hora esperándote afuera del parque… ¿Que pasa?** – hablaba una Lissana muy molesta.

- **Jajajajaj ya veras lo divertido que será lo que tengo preparado, matare a mas d un pájaro con solo un tiro… literalmente** – reía y hablaba Loke desde el otro lado del teléfono – **ya que es de noche, mira hasta la montaña rusa, abran fuegos artificiales, y… si puedes ven a la cafetería que esta enfrente, se vera mejor desde aquí **– decía emocionado Loke – **Ups, mira ya esta comenzando, te espero querida – y Loke colgó.**

- **Q… ¡QUE!**

.

.

.

- Valla, llegaste… mira, no esperaba que Droy y Jet se pusieran en riesgo en lugar de Levy… pero bueno lo mejor empieza ahora – dijo Loke con cara de póker, alzo una mano y formando con sus dedos una pistola – ¡BANG!

Una gran explosión surgió luego de lo pronunciado, los gritos de todos se escuchaban pero sobre todo los de un chico con piercing…

- ¡LEVY!

- Pe… ¡Pero que demonios hiciste! – Lissana cayó de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos – Levy…. Jet… Droy…

- Por favor, ella estaba cubierta por esos 2, no e abra pasado nada… eso es lo malo… ahora tendré que pensar un nuevo método de venganza ante Gajeel – se detuvo un momento antes de seguir hablando molesto – Solo quería que ese maldito aprendiera a meterse en sus propios asuntos… pero ni modo esto lo mantendrá un tiempo fuera de curso.

- Lok… - Lissana no alcanzó a decir su nombre por completo cuando las manos de Loke la sujeto del cuello y le susurro.

- _Jamás digas ese nombre en publico… no te lo dejare pasar ni si quiera una ves… y ve averiguar como están esos 3…_

.

.

Clínica….

-No lo comprendo… deje a Levy un instante y ya estaba montada en esa maldita maquina… - decía inquieto Gajeel con las manos en la cabeza y con mucha, pero mucha desesperación e impotencia.

- Calma… llame a mi Papá, le conté lo ocurrido y dijo que pondría a todos sus agentes a investigar que paso… para nadie lo ocurrido fue normal… ¿Verdad Lissana? – Natsu miro a Lissana quien fue a averiguar todo el asunto.

- S… Si… Gajeel Levy estará bien… me preocupan Jet y Droy estaban muy mal… - Dijo Lissana entre sollozos.

- Si no fuera por ese par… ninguno estaría aquí ahora, estaríamos terminando de celebrar el termino del libro de Levy… - Pronuncio Gajeel, cerrando los puños y mirando a ambos con enojo – pero… si digo esto la enana se pondrá mas mal… uff – dijo resignado el musculoso.

- Primo… - dijo Natsu mientras lo miraba preocupado, el que Levy resultara con algún rasguño ya era mas que trágico… pero que tuvieran que enyesarle el brazo y el pie derecho; ponerle cuello ortopédico… ya era como ponerle un disparo en el corazón… - la cuidaremos muy bien, sus padres le pidieron al mío que si ella se puede quedar en nuestra casa, la tendrás 24/7 primito, así que animo si… - Natsu trataba de animarlo, y al parecer funciono.

- ¡Tienes razón cabeza de chicle!

.

.

_***FIN DE FLASH BACK***_

.

- Levy estuvo 2 meses fuera, por trauma y por las lesiones… y que decir de Droy y Jet… su coma duro esos mismos 2 meses… no conmigo no cuentes y ni si quiera deseo saber lo que planeas – Lissana se marcho a paso seguro, de verdad no quería estar metida en todo eso…y menos con la mejor amiga de su hermana mayor.

- ¡LARGATE SI QUIERES! – Loke le grito con fuerza, lanzando una lata la cual estaba vacía**… (N/A: claro Lissana ya había cerrado la puerta y ni si quiera se dio cuenta que le lanzaron algo). **– no te necesito querida… mi plan ya esta en marcha apenas dijiste que no eras la compañera de mi querida Lucy… JAJAJJAJAJ – río maquiavélicamente….

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**.**

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* (separación de tiempo o lugar)

_Pensamientos._

_Susurros_

**_*Flash back*_**

**Llamadas telefónicas.**

- Diálogos.

Narración

**POV**

(Podría poner caritas, no siempre… *o*).

**Anteriormente:**

**Lucy llego finalmente al instituto Fairy Tail.**

**Natsu al fin pudo ver a su amada.**

**Leo y Lissana inventan algo malo de Natsu.**

**Natsu y Loke entran en guerra.**

**Lissana es aliada de Loke, pero no quiere hacer daño a nadie.**

**Loke se autoproclama el responsable del accidente de Levy. Y Se prepara para un nuevo ataque a sus enemigos.**

**Daños Colaterales.**

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*EN EL EDIFICIO VIEJO*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**POV LEO.**

.

-Maldita Lissana…

.

Desde que comencé a acostarme con ella perdí su lealtad y control absoluto… tal ves debí separar los negocios del placer; verla desesperada por Natsu era lo que mas me irrito en ese minuto cuando la conocí hace 6 años atrás…

.

_***FLASH BACK***_

.

Snif snif…

.

- Hola, ¿Por qué lloras? – Le pregunte a una linda chica de la misma edad que Lucy-chan; se veía muy triste… - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- No… es solo que… Natsu-kun no me quiere… solo puede pensar en una chica llamada Lucy… snif snif – la chica realmente estaba triste por ese Natsu… un segundo será el mismo Natsu… - Mira, hay va con sus amigos… nunca me querrá como lo quiero yo snif snif…

-No te preocupes, te ayudare. ¿Quieres? – le pregunte sin que mis intenciones fueran malas en ese momento…

- ¡Síiii!... are lo que sea para poder gustarle a Natsu-kun – me mostró una gran sonrisa, por primera ves mire a otra chica con otros ojos… siempre me gusto Lucy, pero yo sabia que después del accidente, su corazón quedo con un vacío que no pude llenar…

- ¡Es una alianza entonces!1!... jaiajiajaiaj – y ambos sonreímos desde le fondo de nuestros corazones…

.

.

.

2 años después…

.

- Drogarlo no es como que mucho Loke…

- No… estas fotografías nos servirán para que se responsabilice y aprenda a quererte, y mas si se las mandamos a Mira-san y Erza-san – me sorprendí a mi mismo que ya en esa época estuviera tan torcido…

.

.

.

- ¡LOKE ENBUSTEROOO!... ¡Cuando te atrape! – Erza y Mira lograron sacarle la verdad a Lissana en esa época, muy torpe mi compañera no creen… recibí una golpiza de aquellas… y que decir de Natsu y sus amigos que por otro lado hicieron lo suyo…. Lissana fue la única me ayudo y me curo, pidiendo perdón por fallarme…

.

.

.

_***FIN FLASH BACK***_

.

.

Fue entonces… en esa enfermería que lo hicimos… ella fue mía por primera y no se cuantas veces mas desde ese día… al principio pensé que era amor… hasta que volví a ver a Lucy y comprendí que nadie podría amarme con todo este podrido corazón que obtuve de Jude-sama…. Cuando me separe de Lucy-chan y Layla-sama; y me llevo a ese departamento apenas tenia muebles… solo una cama, una mesa, un refrigerador… y el resto solo eran cosas para ejercicio.

Jude-sama venia cada 2 días con un experto en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo… eso de que fui a estudiar era falso, el solo estaba creando a su maquina perfecta… y fue mi culpa el accidente de Lucy… aun me arrepiento de mi actuar ese día…

.

_***FLASH BACK***_

-Natsu y su padre fueron muy buenos ese día conmigo… el día que murió mi madre…

- … -

- Leo-niisan, ¿Me puedes abrazar? Tengo tristeza, quiero sentir el calor de un abrazo – miro la rubia con tristeza.

- Por que no vas con ese Natsu y se lo pides a el, no soy tu segundón… eres una molestia… - me gire para ir a mi cuarto en el internado Eraclion.

- Leo no te vayas… por favor… - me dijo con la mirada casi llorando y sujetando mi ropa - ¡LEO! – solo se que yo la empuje…y escuche su grito…

.

.

_***FIN FLASH BACK***_

Que ese día cayera por las escaleras… y terminará casi muerta, me trajo muchos mas problemas… peor mi verdadera preocupación fue cuando despertó… no recordaba nada del día que su madre murió… no a Natsu ni a su difunta Madre, esto me puso mas culpable… pero al paso del tiempo pensé que era lo mejor, no recordaría el día mas triste de su vida… y menos a Natsu.

Que gran equivocación cuando Capricornio me dijo que Natsu Dragneel la recordaba aun…Y estaba dispuesto a todo por ella.

.

_- Tal vez podría dar marcha atrás… _

- No lo creo… deberías ser mas conciente que cuando uno clava uno puñal, debe terminar de clavarlo o vendrán por tu alma luego… - un chico pelo negro ¿Me estaba dando un sermón?

- Quien demonios eres… - ese tipo me escucho… y tal ves lo que hable con Lissana. Debo tener cuidado con lo que digo.

- Oh, vamos… solo vengo a darte una mano con lo de… ¿Como se llamaba? A si Erza Scarlet, ¿Así se llama verdad?... – el pelinegro tenia algo muy sospechoso en las manos. – Y para eso te eh traído una ayudadita, a y claro una idea… ¿Quieres escucharla? – miro divertido, pero con seriedad.

- … - no sabia que responder… algo de todo esto… de toda esta charla no era normal – Te escucho… - como dice el dicho ten a tus amigos cerca… pero mas cerca de tus enemigos mucho mas cerca.

- Mañana a las 9 AM, se realizará la ceremonia de apertura, como todos los años… y adivina quien es la representante encargada – mostró una sonrisa siniestra, la verdad me recordó demasiado a Jude-sama…

- ¿Quien? – mi voz se mantuvo firme y sin titubeos.

- Esa pelirroja, que quieres sacar del camino… podría tener una caída del telón antes de lo previsto… ¿No crees? – dijo maliciosamente mientras sacaba de su funda una daga con una insignia de dragón. – Aquí te la dejo, si vas podrías poner algo de calor para variar, como la quieres lejos un buen tiempo… - comenzó a caminar y solo levantando la mano se marcho como apareció… de la nada…

- _Seré capas de esto_… _Erza es… _

.

**FIN POV LEO**

.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*EN UN ASOTEA; UN PAR DE MINUTOS DESPUES*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

.

- Es hermosa la vista y el atardecer… parece fuego blanco…

- Si… tal vez lo sea. Pero… ¿Crees que tenga los cojones para hacer lo que quieres que haga?...

- ¿Le entregaste la daga o no?

- Así es, pero no se veía muy… seguro…

- Le daremos un empujoncito… Aria esta listo para acercar a Lucy y a Natsu frente a los ojos de Loke…

- Pero Aria es de la secundaria Phanton…

- Mira quienes están en la entrada, jejeje esto se pondrá interesante… - dijo el rubio afirmado perezosamente con los brazos cruzados, mientras veía la entrada y los grupos que ahí estaban… - Tal ves hagan un mejor trabajo que Loke y me saquen a Natsu y su grupo antes de lo que pensaba AJOJAOIJIOAJIA – comenzó a reír escandalosa y malévolamente.

- Y Lucy-chan que papel juega si no esta acá…

- Mira aya… - apuntando con su dedo al lado derecho de los grupos que se veían discutir entraban en escena Aries y Lucy. – _Que aras Natsu… probar que eres el mejor y dejar a las chicas que puedan pasar un peligro… o sacarlas de ahí sin un rasguño… _- susurro casi inaudible el rubio…su cara ya no era de risa, mas bien era seria y de póker.

- Te importa mucho lo que pase con ellos verdad…

- Cállate… aun estoy decidiendo a quien de los 2 sacare del mapa definitivamente… solo uno saldrá con vida después de mi venganza…. _Solo uno… _

.

.

.

.

_**Continuara…**_

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* (separación de tiempo o lugar)

_Pensamientos._

_Susurros_

**_*Flash back*_**

**Llamadas telefónicas.**

- Diálogos.

Narración

**POV**

(Podría poner caritas, no siempre… *o*).

.

.

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

**Se supo como Leo y Lissana se conocieron y unieron.**

**Leo fue el responsable de la perdida de recuerdos de Lucy.**

**Uno de los misterioso jóvenes le entrega una daga a Loke para que realice algo contra Erza.**

**Los jóvenes misteriosos observan desde la azotea una disputa entre Natsu y su grupo, contra miembros de Phantom.**

.

.

.

**¡Conociendo a Natsu & Gajeel!**

.

.

**POV NATSU:**

.

Todo este día fue un caos… primero Gajeel y su sobre protección a Levy… Luego Erza que me tiro su enorme equipaje en toda la cara, sí, literalmente me tiro ¡TODO! Luego llegar apenas con oxigeno y salir de la limusina; ósea… solo a mi se me ocurren esas estupidas ideas mías… Gajeel, Erza, Levy, Gray, juvia, Elfman, Mira, Max, Wendy, Romeo… y otros que ya ni recuerdo los nombre… como ¡TANTOS PUDIMOS ENTRAR! Y eso que Lissana y algunos otros ya se habían marchado. Apenas respiraba cuando Salí de ese vehiculo, que para colmo a Gajeel y a mi nos daba fatal el poco aire… no se si conocerán esos carros de payasos, esos que parecen escarabajos o algo así… bueno si los conocen sabrán que salen y salen payasos de todo tipo y tamaño; así mismo parecíamos todos nosotros… - ¡NATSU DRAGNEEL, JAMAS VUELVAS A TENER ESTA IDEA! – fue lo que me gritaron muchos…y era mas que nada por que todo nuestro equipaje venia dentro… el de Erza apenas y cupo en el porta maletas… por lo tanto el nuestro lo teníamos que traer en nuestras manos, o donde pudiesen entrar…

Bueno retomando mi maldito día… volví a ver a Lucy… estaba hermosa, mas de lo que pude imaginar; la verdad es que tenia aun investigador privado tras sus pasos, y siempre recibía fotografías de ella; hasta que recibí esa que me hizo estallar en rabia… una donde Leo la besaba y ella se dejaba, para ser sinceros me dolió, pero el informe decía que ella estuvo casi un año en coma y aun no tenia respuesta del por que paso eso. Puedo imaginar que tal ves su padre tenia la culpa, pero bueno lo averiguare preguntando a la fuente misma… ósea Lucy.

Eso me lleva a recordar que parecía no conocerme esta mañana, y decir que Lissana era mi novia pff… seguro Leo invento algo sobre eso y Lissana le siguió el juego, como la ves de las fotos XXX. Supe que Erza era su compañera de habitación, un gran punto a mi favor; sabría exactamente lo que pasara con ella, ¡WIII!... el punto es, como llegue a esto que esta pasando ahora… solo recuerdo que Gray llego corriendo a la cafetería donde yo admiraba bobamente a Lucy reír junto a las chicas, vi una nube de polvo… y me vi acá parado en primera fila frente a estos frikis.

.

.

- Por que no se largan, no son ni si quiera de cerca… Tks… - Gray era muy directo cuando se lo proponía… jaiojaiojaioa.

- Nou nou nou… Solo queremos ver y hablar con una bella chica Si Si si… - ¿Y este que se trae? Me molesta su forma de hablar.

- Me arte de su presencia… PAFF – OK acá vamos otra vez… Gajeel y su forma de actuar: primero golpear y luego preguntar… si aun esta conciente.

Así fue como comenzó, golpes iban golpes venían… Max volaba y chillaba como una niña de guardería… esperen, como es que Max estaba acá…

- ¡MAX! – ¿Que hace Siegrain tratando de atrapar a Max?... mi vista de gato curioso solo siguió el cuerpo volador y este callo como una princesa en los brazos del ojimorados.

- ¿Nani? – y en solo esa fracción de minutos, vi a Lucy aparecer junto a otra chica que no conocía… y como Aria salía disparado justo en su dirección.

Esperen.. – ¡NO LUCY! AGACHATE! – grite con todas mis fuerzas, mientras que intente correr lo mas rápido; y como si fuera un chiste tropecé con el cuerpo de alguno de Phantom Lord, para luego caer y rodar literalmente en dirección a Lucy llegue antes que Aria quien mágicamente choco contra una rama de un árbol muy grande… pero lo peor o mejor diría yo fue que mientras rodé, y rodé, y rodé…. Termine estrellándome con Lucy para darle un beso de lleno, en sus dulces labios. Pasaron unos segundos sentí la mirada de todos, un silencio sepulcral y sus ojos estaban justo mirando los míos, como descifrando que pasaba…

Fue genial hasta cuando trate de meter mi lengua… Oh vamos ¿ustedes no aprovecharían el momento?.. Bueno yo si jojojojo…

Cuando estaba en eso, sentí que ella no era del todo indiferente, pero alguien la jalo y quede al descubierto… **(N/A: no se, si se han fijado como hacen las serpientes, bueno así mismo que Natsu, meneando su lengua en busca de algo que estuvo ahí pero ya no)**

- Eres un completo Idiota Dragneel… - esa era una voz muy inconfundible… Leo… - ¿Desde cuando tienes permiso de acercarte siquiera a mi novia?... – su pregunta era muy posesiva o muy inútil…

- Mmmm… veamos… - me senté disimulando mi vergüenza; puesto todos los de la entrada: amigos y enemigos seguían en silencio… la tensión se podía cortar con una navaja saben. – Desde que se que eres un completo patán ¡ge he ge he ge he! – me reí en su cara, imitando la risa de Gajeel.

- ¡EHI!... ¡Rosado no me imites! – escuche a Gajeel gritarme, seguro que tenia una gran vena en su rostro resaltando su enojo jjajajaj…

- Verdaderamente tienes agallas afeminado, mejor tintúrate otra ves ese cabello, y luego seguimos "hablando"…

Observe como tomo a Lucy fuerte mente, por su expresión note que le dolió la forma en la que la tomo, iba a replicar cuando ella me miro con una cara triste… supe de inmediato que si decía algo podría meterla en líos.

.

.

- Natsu terminemos con estos quiero ir a ver a Juvia… - escuche a Gray decir algo, pero mi enojo era tal que solo puse atención a lo de TERMINAR RAPIDO, o eso pensé que dijo.

- OHhh una gran tristeza detecto…. Alguien quiere llorar, ¡Puedo percibirlo! – Ese Aria era un grano en el culo… literalmente…

- Si payaso… ¡TU Y TODOS LSO TUYOS SE IRAN LLORANDO ME ARTE DE ESTE JUEGO! – estaba tan molesto que no se como fue que mande a todos a volar de un solo golpe **(N/A: al mas puro estilo anime, ustedes comprenden).** Quería creer que tal ves algo bueno saldría de todo pero nuevamente me sentí observado peligrosamente, pero esta ves alguno de mis amigos lo notaron al igual que yo – Que diablos… - mire a todos lados pero no vi nada.

- Es como que nos observaran ¿No creen?... – Gajeel dijo las palabras que yo no.

- Es algo pesado… gustándome el frío y todo eso, esto es aun mas frío de lo que podría imaginar… - Gray tenia razón… era muy frío, casi tétrico… y algo me dio un muy mal presentimiento.

- Deberíamos estar mas alerta… eh escuchado que ahí una sombra muy peligrosa este año… - dijo Gray, y a mi no me importo; seguía pensando en la mirada de Lucy, era como la de la ultima ves que la vi… era desolada y vacía.

- _Sshh que le pasa a este, eh Gray…_ - Gajeel era muy poco disimulado.

- Sabes cabeza de tuerca no eres para nada silencioso… - solté irritado mientras veia caer miles de papeles con una símbolo - Pe… pero que mierda es esto…

- … - mire como Gajeel y Gray ponían cara de pocos amigos – Debe ser una broma… - Gray solo soltó esa frase y para cuando pude Gajeel iba corriendo en línea recta.

- ¿Que le pasa? – pregunte inocentemente, a lo que Gray me mostró el papel que sostenía.

- Mira y haz funcionar ese cerebro de flama que tienes… - tome el papel y vi una imagen… los tipos que fueron culpados por la falla en la montaña rusa, del año pasado…

- Estos no son… - Gray asintió con la cabeza – Pero… ¿Este no es Leo? – y volvió a confirmar del mismo modo. - …..

- ¡DIOS!... ¡Como puedes ser tan estupido!... Leo les esta pagando, mira la hora ¡Fue 15 minutos antes de accidente de Levy! – y fue hay cuando me percate en la dirección en la que salio disparado…

- Lucy… - solo musite eso y por mi mente pasaron muchas cosas que podía pasa… Levy era lo único realmente valioso para Gajeel y si Lucy estaba en medio de Gajeel y Leo, no… eso no lo permitiría.

.

.

**FIN POV NATSU. **

.

**POV NORMAL.**

.

- Hoy todos están acelerados… que fastidio… Tks –Gray seguía parado sin mover ni un músculo, pero algo si le hizo click en su mente. Tomo de nuevo el papel y se percato que tenia una insignia de Dragón… - Mmm… si esto callo de arriba… tal ves… - y cuando menos se lo espero el mismo corrió a la entrada del edificio que estaba justo a sus espaldas, todo para ir directo a ver quienes eran los responsables – Solo ahí un camino y quien sea que aya hecho esto no pasara sin que lo vea con claridad…

.

Tras correr po minutos llego a la puerta, Gray no se topo con nadie en el camino… Eso solo significaba que el culpable aun seguía arriba… Y el lo descubriría.

Abrió la puerta de una sola patada, y solo pudo ver una silueta el atardecer estaba justo en frente, Gray no podia distinguir quien era, su color de piel o cabello… Nada… Pero cuando vio que este sujeto se giro y logro ver una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Quién eres y que buscas con este teatro? – Gray inconcientemente comenzó a acercarse, cuando salio del Umbral de la puerta - Te estoy habl… ¡PFF! – el pelinegro solo sintió un gran golpe detrás de su cabeza y todo comenzó a volverse negro, mientras caía inconciente giro levemente su cabeza y observo una sombra… la sombra de otra persona que dijo algo pero Gray no logro oir…- _Quienes son…_ - y Gray se desvaneció por completo

- ¿Crees que me pase? - dijo el peli negro con un bat de béisbol en la mano, manchado con un poco de sangre.

- No me interesa, fue muy estupido al venir solo… déjalo ahí si tiene suerte alguien lo abra visto entrar, total los otros inútiles siguen abajo y cuando vean que no sale vendrán a buscarlo. – dijo el rubio caminando perezosamente en dirección a la puerta. Pero antes de pasar por esta se agacho y dibujo algo en el piso con la sangre que salio tras el golpe…

- Vamos entonces, el camino esta despejado nadie notara que saliomos de nuestro cuarto – dijo el pelinegro y junto con el rubio desaparecieron tras la oscura puerta.

.

.

.

**FIN POV NORMAL**

.

**POV GAJEEL:**

.

_-No… no puede ser… ¡MALDICION!_ – lo único que no esperaba saber era que uno de los disque amigos de Levy, fuera el responsable de eso…

.

Corrí mucho, tire y arrolle a todo lo que se me puso por delante… Creo que hasta a la anciana de la enfermería la tire de un manotazo… Honestamente no me interesaba nada ni nadie solo quería tener en frente a ese desgraciado y que confirmara la maldita imagen, que al menos tratara de salvarse… Mi enana sufrió ese maldito accidente por culpa de ese arrogante y yo no le permitiría salir ileso de esto; aun si era expulsado de Fairy Tail… lo aria pagar.

Cuando menos me lo propuse y di vuelta en uno de los largos pasillos, los vi discutían por algo; que la verdad no me intereso lo único que pensaba era que le haría pagar y nada mas.

.

- ¡LEO!... MALDITO DESGRACIADO TE VOY A MATAR! – no se como iba solo sentí que algo tire con mi mano, creo que era la chica con quien estaba…

- ¡LUCY! – Escuche que alguien grito, creo que fue Natsu; pero yo estaba ciego tenia a Leo del cuello de la camisa y lo levantaba cada vez mas alto – ¡LUCY!... ¡DESPIERTA!... ¡POR FAVOR!... ¡GAJEEL!... ¡Mira lo que hiciste! – tras los gritos de Natsu que tenia a Lucy en los brazos, y yo que no respondía mas que para gritarle a Leo… comenzó a llenarse de alumnos… de en menos de lo que todos pensamos éramos el espectáculo nocturno.

- ¡FUISTE TU VERDAD… TU FUISTE EL RESPONSABLE DEL ACIDENTE DE LEVY… MALDITO LAME CULOS! – Mi ira estaba a flor de piel, comencé a golpearlo hasta que al menos dijera algo… pero solo me miraba con esa arrogancia y su cara de póker… - ¡QUE ME RESPONDAS MALDITO MAL NACIDO!

- … - nada cambiaba en su expresión… hasta que miro a un lado, lo que vio si le importo al parecer… me gire y estaban Natsu y la rubia.

- ¡ELLA SI TE IMPORTA VERDAD! – lo solté y empuje a la vez camine como un maniaco; la cara de Natsu estaba inexpresiva, cuando iba a reaccionar frente a lo que se le avecinaba fue muy tarde… le lance una patada y lo separe de Lucy… la tome de un brazo y la arrastre donde estaba pálido Leo – ¡QUIERES SABER QUE SE SIENTE VER A QUIEN TE IMPORTA; LASTIMADA E INDEFENSA! – al poner mi otra mano en su mueca y posar su brazo entero sobre mi rodilla, sentí como solo el odio y la venganza me consumían…

- ¡NO GAJEEL!... ¡DEJALAAA LUCY NO TIENE NADA QUE VER! – Natsu se incorporo y me grito como puso, mi pie le dio en toda la cara… si fuera que tiene una resistencia de los infiernos le abría roto la nariz. Aun así no desistía de mis acciones y cuando levante levemente su brazo para luego intentar romperlo como si fuera una rama, el maldito reacciono…

- ¡SI!... ¡FUI YO CABEZA DE MUSCULOS Y LO HARIA MIL VECES MAS!... – me detuve y lo mire con incredulidad… estaba reconociendo su maldito crimen y decía que lo volvería hacer…

- Qu... Que dijiste… - apenas pude soltar palabras, no me podía creer lo que escuchaba, teniendo a su prometida en peligro de mis reacciones el dice eso…

- ¿Eres sordo?... aparte de no pensar y tener el cerebro con aire y músculos, eres sordo jajajaja… ¡PATETICO!... – mi ira iba en aumento cuando iba a romper el brazo de la rubia sentí un golpe en el rostro me puse en guardia y solté a la chica… era Natsu, de verdad que estaba cabreado… fue mala idea poner en peligro a su chica después de todo…

- No te detendré si quieres mandar a Leo al hospital por lo que hizo, pero a Lucy no la tocas ¡ME ESCUCHAS GAJEEL…. NO LA TOCAS! - pocas veces vi esa mirada en el, por lo que me limite a responderle con la mirada; un OK.

- Vaya hasta que logras manejar a tu bestia Natsu, cuando pensabas reaccionar ¿Eh?... ¿Cuando Lucy tuviera el brazo roto? – el muy maldito estaba jugando con su suerte… - o tal vez ¿Cuándo se comenzara a desangrar? – mire nuevamente a Leo y camine hacia el… levante mi puño y con una fuerza de los mil demonios lo lance directo a su rostro.

- ¡NO GAJEEL! – La voz de Levy me detuvo de haberle destrozado el rostro, faltaron pocos centímetros, solo le vi sudar frío al maldito… - No vale la pena… Yo supe desde el principio que fue el… - ¿Como? Levy lo sabia y aun así me lo oculto… la mire reprochadoramente y ella solo me sonrío con tristeza… vi que se me acerco y me abrazo con ternura… - Si te lo decía iba a pasar esto, y yo no quiero que te conviertas en alguien podrido por dentro… Así no es mi amado Gajeel… - sentí que sus labios se juntaron con los míos y una multitud aplaudiendo…

- No… no lo soy… - dije una vez me separe de ella – pero aun así debiste decírmelo enana… - vi que hizo un puchero, para luego mirar a Natsu y Lucy… - Etto… ¡gehegehe!... solo era para sacarle la verdad gehegehe… - me reí poco convincente.

- ¡ES MENTIRA! – gritaron todos, hasta Levy, que me miraba muy enojada.

Cuando me percate Natsu tiraba fuego de su boca echando a todos, diciendo que el show de la noche se había acabado… Levy se acerco a Lucy para tratar de despertarla cosa que consiguió, mientras que Natsu y yo nos inclinamos frente a Leo y le susurramos: _Si vuelves a meterte con Levy, date por muerto, ni el mismo dios te salva_, dije yo, mientras que Natsu fue mas… como decirlo… poco amigable: _Tienes menos de 48 horas para romper con Lucy, presentar tus papeles y largarte de este Instituto, luego de eso te voy a cazar como la rata que eres… Creo ser muy claro. _ Con una sonrisa maquiavélica nos retiramos, Lucy se quedo junto a Leo mientras que Natsu miraba sobre su hombro la escena…

- Leo… - la rubia de verdad no sabia que decir, puesto que no sabía que pasaba.

- Tsk… esos 2 me dieron una buena paliza… y mas enzima me amenazan… - Al oír esto Natsu se volteo pero lo detuve, no era momento de mostrar su mal carácter… y menos frente a la mujer que ama; suficiente fue mi agresividad, como para que el también se pusiera en son de guerra total.

- Vamos te ayudo, debes ir a la enfermería – y los vimos marcharse….

.

.

- ¿Estas mas tranquilo?… toma les traje un capuccino – Levy sabia como endulzarnos, las amargas consecuencias de nuestros arrebatados actos – Por cierto… escuche de Max que le decía a Siegrain que llevaron a Gray a la enfermería… llame a Juvia... creo qu….

- ¡¿QUE?!... – mientras salimos en dirección a la enfermería discutíamos como era posible esto…

- Como paso esto…

- Crees que lo se?... Estaba moliendo a Leo idiota…

- Corrección, estaban exagerando tu locura.

- Ya cállate… veamos que pasa con hielito…

- ¡HEY! Solo yo lo llamo así, esta patentado sabes…

- …. –

- …. –

Natsu y yo nos miramos graciosamente y seguimos corriendo….

.

.

**FIN POV GAJEEL.**

.

.

**POV NORMAL.**

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ENFERMERIA*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

- Aush… sabes, duele Lucy – se quejo Leo mientras su prometida - Y para rematar este imbecil… ¿Qué diantres paso con el?...

- La verdad no lo se, salieron unos chicos gritando que era… Uhm… el Ice Macker y que debían avisar a Salamander y Gazille… y lo dejaron ahí…_La enfermera no fue muy amable sabes…_ -Lucy decía mientras seguía vendando a Leo.

- Mmm… mejor vamos… termina esto en mi cuarto si… los que me golpearon son los que vendrán en pocos minutos… no quiero que terminen lo que empezaron. – finalizo Leo tomando sus cosas algo de alcohol, algodón y algunas vendas y tiritas.

- Ok como quieras… - Lucy solo sonrío… como siempre con ese vacío en su mirada.

- ¡GRAY! ¡OJOS CAIDOS! ¡GRAY-SAMA! – Gajeel, Natsu y Juvia con toda su caballería para luego llegar junto al inconciente nombrado anteriormente….

- Pero que demonios le paso…

- Probablemente se resbalo con tanto frío que tiene dentro joiajaoijaoiaj – se reía a carcajadas Natsu, quien recibió una mirada de odio de Juvia. – Ok ok…. No diré nada como eso hasta que pueda defenderse… ¿Si Juvia-chan?

- Mas le vale Natsu-san… Mi Gray-sama no es de lastimarse así, algo le paso inesperadamente… Juvia tiene miedo que tenga secuelas… y no se case con Juvia… no podremos tener un futuro… ¡OH NO GRAY-SAMA DESPIERTEEE! – la imaginación de Juvia se echo a volar en un parpadeo…

- Uhm… - Natsu miro a las siluetas que trataban de salir sin ser vistos… pero no pasaron desapercibidos por el pelirosa. – Lucy… y Leo. – a este ultimo lo miro con odio. Quien solo lo miro con indiferencia.

- ¿Lucy vamos? – pronuncio el pelicastaño.

- S…Si… vamos. – Lucy comenzó a caminar detrás de Leo cuando sintió una mano sujetarla… - Are… ¿Necesitas algo?

- EL brillo de tus ojos de regreso… - Natsu la miro con una suplica prominente.

- ¿Disculpa? – Lucy lo miro intrigada… algo en el le parecía familiar

- Lucy vamos, aun duele… - Leo la arrastro de la enfermería, y esta asintió y lo siguió.

- Lucy… _Por que no me recuerdas… _- Natsu susurro y Gajeel junto con Juvia miraron tristes la escena…

.

.

.

Mientras caminaban por pasillos y escaleras algo inesperado comenzó a suceder… Algo que traería cambios a algunos inescrupulosos…

.

.

_***FLASH BACK***_

.

_- ¡KYA!_

_- ¡Capri!... ¡ Mami!_

_- Etto… vine con mi mami y Capri_

_- Veo que se conocieron_

_- ¡Mami!_

.

.

_***FIN FLASH BACK***_

.

.

.

- Le… Leo…yo… - y Lucy se desvaneció, pero no toco el piso un chico rubio la alcanzo a sujetar.

- ¡Lucy!... – Leo se acerco y miro al rubio. – Gracias, no es muy resistente, si hubiese caído se habría lastimado… mi nombre es Leo y el t… - no logro terminar su frase puesto el rubio le entrego a la chica.

- Mi nombre no es importante Leo-sama, se que la señorita Lucy es muy importante para el linaje Heartfilia; no podía permitir que sufriera algún daño… bueno me retiro tengo que terminar de leer el itinerario para mañana… con su permiso - el joven rubio se retiro así como apareció…

- … que tipo mas raro….

.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*EN UN CUARTO LLENO DE LIBROS Y COMPLETAMENTE OSCURO*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

- Llegas tarde, ¿Algún problema? – pregunto un peli negro.

- No… es solo que… un aroma se me quedo impregnado… - dijo el rubio quitándose los lentes. – tal ves Debería tomar lo que desee y ya…

- ¿Y eso a que se debe?

- Lucy…

- Pero ella es…

Pff, se escucho como algo fue azotado contra la pared, resonó en todo el cuarto… Era el peli negro que era levantado por el rubio…

- Cuida lo que dices… no tengo mucha paciencia y lo sabes. – Aseguro el rubio, luego lo soltó – Perdona… pero ella me desquicia… Todo por ser quien es, además no puedo negar que es muy bella… - miro tristemente por la ventana… - Y si la quisiera, se que el me ayudaría a obtenerla y desaparecer para que jamás nos encontraran…

- Pero… eso esta prohibido para ti…

- No… solo tu, el, esa mujer y yo sabemos la verdad… él no hablara, tu creo que tampoco me traicionarías… solo queda esa mujer…

- Aun no puedes decir que es lo que te pasa… el tiempo dará tu respuesta mientras, concentrémonos en destruir a todo esos hijos de ricos… - el peli negro se acomodo la ropa – ¿A eso vinimos o no?.

- A eso y a vengarme de los Dragneel y Heartfilia…. – finalizo el rubio mirando la luna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Continuara….**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* (separación de tiempo o lugar)

_Pensamientos._

_Susurros_

**_*Flash back*_**

**Llamadas telefónicas.**

- Diálogos.

Narración

**POV**

(Podría poner caritas, no siempre… *o*).

.

.

**.**

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

**Natsu y Gajeel se dieron a conocer de una manera muy particular. Si con su carácter un poco suaves jejej….**

**Leo quedo al descubierto con lo de Levy.**

**Y el misterioso chico rubio declaro que podría sentir cosas por Lucy.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

**¡ERZA EN PELIGRO!**

.

.

**POV ERZA:**

.

La verdad no me gusta despertar tan temprano y mucho menos ser tan silenciosa; verán mi nombre es Erza Scarlett, tengo 20 años, soy muy autoritaria y estoy enamorada de un Fernández… Y mi compañera de cuarto es Lucy Heartfilia, la chica que Natsu-tarado-Dragneel ama. Bueno lo que sucede es que anoche llego Leo con ella en los brazos, lo mire con cara de asesinarlo, pero luego me percate que tenia heridas; luego de pedirle algunas explicaciones mientras la ponía sobre su cama, entendí que Gajeel y Natsu no lo golpearían por nada y se lo hice saber.

Bueno la cosa es que ahora me encuentro arreglándome y a punto de despertar a Lucy…

.

.

- Lucy, levántate…. – la sacudí en la cama.

- Mmm… - Ok, tal ves no despierte si la trato bien…

- Vamos Lucy, se hace tarde y quiero presentarte a las chicas antes de pararme frente a todos – dije sin respuesta alguna – ¡Ohhh vamos despierta!… - mi paciencia acabó después de 5 minutos observando como se metía aun más profundamente en su cama… - ¡DESPIERTA!

- ¡KYA! – vi a Lucy, cual gato erizado pegado al techo; creo que me pase un poco…

- Lo siento Lucy, pero de verdad que se nos hace muy tarde – dije algo maternal. – Además quiero presentarte formalmente a las chicas, se que serán buenas amigas – y con una cálida sonrisa le extendí mi mano – como lo somos nosotras, ¿Verdad? - y con una cara muy sonriente le ayude a levantarse.

- Jaoijaioa ¡Claro! – Lucy se me lanzo en un gran abraso, yo sabia que ella ocultaba su dolor tras esa hermosa sonrisa… por que yo hacia lo mismo.

.

Pasaron unos minutos y Lucy estaba lista; vestía una linda falda a cuadros, color rojo y dorado; era de 2 pliegues: 2 adelant tras. Una polera que tenia los mismos colores pero solo en los bordes del cuello, mangas y parte baja de esta; en el lado del corazón una insignia de Fairy Tail en color dorado. Pantys hasta las rodillas de color negras; un suéter a cuadros como la falda pero algo mas grandes. Con la misma insignia que la polera. Realmente se veía angelical… como Natsu vivía diciendo que era ella.

Cuando me pare frente a la puerta para abrirla mire a Lucy seriamente, y le dije – ¿Estas lista para tu primer día, del resto de tu vida? – Como si algo la atemorizara, bajo la mirada y dijo - ¿Puedo vivir un sueño aquí?... me refiero, a que en algunos meses mas tendré que regresar con mi padre y cumplir su voluntad… - Eso realmente me sorprendió, algo muy malo paso pro mi mente y cuerpo; pero le reste importancia… quería que Lucy fuera feliz hasta tener respuestas sobre liberarla de su padre.

.

- ¿Crees que dejaría que tu sueño acabase? – la mire con incredulidad y algo de reproche – Además se de alguien que solo te ara pasar lindos momentos _Mas le vale…_ - dije, pero lo ultimo casi inaudible jejeje…

.

Pose mi mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y la abrí, un gran rayo de luz entro por esta, muchos ruidos y gente pasaba corriendo, mire sobre mi hombro y vi a Lucy soltar unas lagrimas calidas… Definitivamente ella estaba feliz. Al salir comenzamos a caminar a paso firme y muy veloz; de verdad que íbamos atrasadas. En el trayecto al gimnasio nos encontramos con Jet y Droy que lloraban por que Gajeel los golpeo duramente. Era gracioso las caras que ponía Lucy y el como se ponía nerviosa al presentarse… ¡Era tan mona!

.

.

- Erza, ¿Por que te detienes? - mi mente solo analizo la pregunta de Lucy mientras mi vista seguía perpleja al ver la escena… - Que tanto miras… Ah vale… espera… ¿No es el chico que salio hoy en la madrugada de tu cuarto? - y ahí estaba la frase que no quería escuchar…

.

.

.

**FIN POV ERZA.**

.

.

Erza, al ver esa escena poco apta para menores, se molesto tanto que Lucy comenzó a temblar. Jellal besando a una chica… una chica llamada Ultear.

- Etto… Erza tal vez yo deba irme antes jejej - Lucy solo quería salir de esa aura oscura, estaba muy atemorizada.

- ¡Chicas! – Levy venia corriendo seguida muy de cerca por Gajeel. La pequeña gran genio, llego al lado de las 2 chicas, y comento – Ara… hola lu-chan - y sonrío ampliamente a la rubia.

- Eh…. Hola… supongo – Lucy no sabia que mas decir solo la había visto una veces desde ayer, pero no la concia… ni si quiera las habían presentado. – Uhm… - Lucy hizo una gran pausa mirando a Erza, pero luego dio el paso; ella hablo por si misma – Me presento, jejejeje… Soy Lucy Heartfilia, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes… _y todo el lugar creo…_ - eso ultimo lo dijo casi inaudible.

- Claro que lo se jijiji, Natsu desde que era niño nos a habla… - Pero la mano de Gajeel cubrió completamente la boca de la pequeña McGarden – ¡Mmm..! – Hasta que decidió darle un pisotón en el pie, a su amado pero tonto novio.

- ¡AUCH!... ¡Eso duele! – Le grito por lo bajo, pero Levy le reclamo.

- A que vuelvas a taparme la boca así…. Te quedas a pan y agua. – Fulmino Levy con la mirada a Gajeel, este solo se encogió de hombros – Bueno Lu-chan vamos al gimnasio… Creo que Erza asesinara a… pero si ese no es Mystogan – La McGarden se puso un dedo en la boca como pensando y afirmando a la vez. Pero al ver que Erza estaba lista atacarlos - ¡Erza!...

- _No me lo puedo creer… ese maldito… ¡JUGANDO CONMIGO! _– Erza comenzó a caminar muy veloz mente hasta que choco contra… - ¡Auch!...

- Erza… disculpa venia a buscarte el director dice que estamos atrasados, debes ir ya al escenario… ¿Erza me estas escuchando? – Jellal movía la mano frente a los ojos de la pelirroja, miraba y miraba sin decir nada

- Jellal si estas aquí… ¿Quién es el? ¿Ósea cual de tus 2 hermanos es? – Erza pregunto como si nada, completamente angelical.

- Mmm… - Jellal se giro y vio a su hermano – Ahaha… bueno tendría que haberte contado lo que paso este verano… cuando…

.

.

Después de platicar secretamente, ante la vista de todos Erza comenzó a poner caras: curiosa, asombrada, nerviosa, caras de gatito de sherk… incluso cara con estrellita en los ojos… tanto para Lucy, Levy y Gajeel esto los dejo en shock; sobre todo para estos 2 últimos, quienes la conocían desde hace años.

- Jamás imagine volver a verle esas caras…. – Comento Levy.

- Ni yo… - Respondí Gajeel

-¿Por qué lo dicen así?... me parece muy mona – Lucy en forma chibi tomo unas fotografías de su amiga y compañera de cuarto. – Leo… - Lucy vio pasar rápidamente a Leo pero en dirección contraria a todos, nadie más que ella lo vio.

- Debo ir al baño jejejej… nos vemos en clases si - y Lucy desapareció en la dirección de Leo.

.

.

Pasaron varios minutos Levy y Gajeel se dirigieron al gimnasio y reunieron con el resto de sus amigos. Jellal y Erza regresaron unos cuantos minutos después… todos los preparativos estaban listos; el director se paro frente a todos y tras todo el ruido que emitían los alumnos dio un grito de aquellos.

.

- ¡CALLENSE MOCOSOS! ¡ESTO NO ES UN ESTABLO! – todo quedaron en blanco y pálidos, era tan normal en el director tratarlos así, por que se lo merecían

.

.

El discurso de Makarov fue largo… y aburrido, como todo los años la verdad. Fue el minuto en que debían hablar los representantes de las chicas y el de los chicos; los 2 Eran los presidentes y para muchos ya no era un secreto que no solo los asuntos estudiantiles los unían.

.

- Y ahora Erza-san, por favor sube – le indico el director, y esta asintió.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*EN ESE MISMO MINUTO*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

- ¿Crees que la lastimara mucho? – Dijo el joven de cabellos negros.

- La idea es esa ¿No? – dijo el rubio sacando una daga idéntica a la que le entregase el pelinegro a Leo. – ¿Rociaste la cuerda con combustible?

- Así es, pero… ese que viene ahí no es Leo…

- ¡Diablos!... – El rubio se escondió tras una cortina - Encárgate del resto, toma. – pasándole la daga se escondió.

.

.

- Que haces acá…. ¿¡De verdad planeas esto!? – Leo acercándose velozmente al pelinegro, pero este prendió un mechero. – Esp… Espera… que ases con eso…

- A ti que te parece, te di algo para que te libraras de Erza-san, pero los huevos se te encogieron o no se… - El pelinegro puso su encendedor en la cuerda y esta comenzó a arder rápidamente - Y si tu no tuviste los huevos para hacer esto, yo si – Y con su daga corto la cuerda.

- ¡Estas loco! Podrías matarla… - Leo se giro y comenzó a correr, claro que e dijo algo antes de desaparecer – No creas que esto se quedara así… - Y Leo salio de ese cuarto.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*EN EL ESCENARIO*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

- Y es así como… - Erza se detuvo al sentir un escalofrío. Poso su vista en los alto y vio acercarse algo rápidamente y en llamas.

- ¡FUEGO! –Gritaban unos - ¡LLAMEN A LOS BOMBEROS! – Gritaban otros. Otros simplemente corrían… pero los amigos de Erza estaban en shock ante lo que se avecinaba…

-¡KYA! – Grito la pelirroja

-¡ERZA! – fue lo único que resonó en todo el gimnasio…

.

.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*EN LAS ESCALERAS QUE DABAN AL & PISO DEL GIMNASIO*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

- Mierda… esos gritos… - decía Leo mientras bajaba velozmente.

- Esos gritos se deben a que Leo-onii-san… - Pregunto Lucy quien lo detuvo de mala forma haciendo que se le cayera la daga – Y esto que es… - Lucy la tomo entre sus mano y noto algo peculiar, tenia hebras de algún tipo de cuerda; pegados a la empuñadura.

- No es lo que parece Lucy… Yo… la verdad es que yo… - Leo estaba por decir algunas cosas mas no pudo.

- Señor Loke, me alegra que aun este aquí, Erza Scarlet esta… - Dijo el pelinegro bajando lentamente con una sonrisa tímida.

- Erza… - dijo Lucy mirándolos a ambos. - ¿Qué le hiciste a Erza, Leo? – Lucy comenzaba a llorar. - ¡RESPONDE! – grito Lucy tomándolo del suéter.

- El señor Loke, le a dado un…

- ¡CALLATE! ¡ QUIEN LO HIZO FUISTE TU! ¡Ya estabas con todo listo cuando prendiste fuego y cortaste la cuerda! – grito histéricamente Loke

- Pero señor… yo no tengo nada para cortar esa gruesa soga… solo su daga podría… o pero si es la que tiene la señorita – dijo cínicamente el pelinegro apuntando a lo que Lucy tenia en las manos…

- No… - Lucy la soltó y dio un paso en falso - ¡KYA! – callo escaleras abajo ante la mirada atónita de ambos jóvenes.

- ¡LUCY! – grito Loke mientras bajaba las escaleras, tratando de sujetarla pero no pudo. Ella ya estaba en el suelo, con un poco de sangre en su frente.

.

- _Maldición… - _Pensó el rubio observando todo un piso mas arriba en las escaleras…

_-_ _El se va a molestar mucho con esto…_ - Pensó el pelinegro llegando junto a Loke que cogia embarazos a Lucy. – lo mejor será ir rápido a la enfermería – dijo tratando de salvarse de una golpiza propinada por su compañera; una ves se encontraran el rubio y el a solas.

- ¡ALEJATE! Esto es tu culpa, y si algo le pasa a Lucy, no solo seremos enemigos… me las cobrare con creses… - y diciendo esto Loke salio corriendo por e pasillo…

.

- …. – el pelinegro ya sabia lo que se venia. – Lo lamento, no analice la situación ni el peligro… - dijo sin darse la vuelta.

- Lo se… lo vi y escuche todo, puedo sacar algo de provecho ahora con esto… si Lucy despierta y recuerda todo esto sera el fin de Loke en este lugar… - dijo seriamente el rubio caminando dejando atrás al otro chico – Y… procura tener mejores atinos cuando tengas enfrente a Lucy, no quiero que esto se repita… a quien eliminaremos será a Natsu no a ella… - final mente el rubio desapareció, seguido de su compañero. Pero ninguno de los 2 se percato de que fueron escuchados por una chica de cabellos rosados…

- _Sumimase… que debería hacer… Leo-san es buena persona, y esos 2 solo quieren causar daño y ahora quieres ir a por Natsu-san -_ pensaba la chica con lágrimas en los ojos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Quiero agradecerle a NASHI DRAGNEEL HEARTFILIA y a ANIKASUKINO 5d… de verdad me agrada que les guste mi historia tratare de terminarla pronto para que sepan que paso realmente en el pasado :3**

**.**

**.**

**Seguro y están intrigados en saber quienes son los misterioso jóvenes causa problemas, en el siguiente episodio sabremos la identidad de ambos y veremos algunas curiosidades mas… espero sus comentarios, para saber si le pongo mas cosas o no :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* (separación de tiempo o lugar)

_Pensamientos._

_Susurros_

**_*Flash back*_**

**Llamadas telefónicas.**

- Diálogos.

Narración

**POV**

(Podría poner caritas, no siempre… *o*).

.

.

.

.

**DESEO PROHIBIDO.**

.

.

**POV JELLAL:**

_***FLASH BACK*.**_

.

Luego de que el director Makarov terminara su "discurso educativo", fue llamada Erza a decir el suyo; se veía realmente hermosa con ese porte y seguridad, nadie se percato de ciertos detalles; pero yo si… al observar a todos reunidos pude notar la ausencia de varios, no es que sea exagerado ni nada, pero nací con el don de tener memoria fotográfica y con eso puedo recordar todo y a todos sin excepción alguna. Me percate que ni Lucy, la compañera de Erza estaba aquí; no tampoco Leo… Faltaba una chica de pelo color rosa, un chico de pelo negro y un rubio de lentes…

Cuando Erza comenzó con su discurso la mire embelezado, se veía tan imponente… hermosa en su plenitud; ella de verdad era mi ángel. Pero algo llamo mi atención.

.

- Pero que rayos…. – la cortina y una de las cuerdas de esta venia directo en dirección a Erza - ¡ERZA! – me levante tirando mi asiento hacia atrás y trate de llegar a tiempo, pero no fue así; la gruesa soga en llamas y parte de la cortina nos dio de lleno…

- Jellal… - fue lo único que logre escuchar de sus labios, para luego desmayarse. La gran fuerza de lo que nos impacto nos lanzo al suelo y la cortina nos rodeaba envuelta en llamas.

- ¡AYUDA! – grite por ayuda, podía escuchar perfectamente que nos llamaban, que gritaban "Traigan agua, rápido". Mas a mi solo me importaba que a Erza no le pasara nada… dirigí mi vista, hacia arriba de nosotros y pude observar 2 sombras, pero me percate que una de ellas era rubia… - Ayu… ayud… - Todo se me empezó a formar borrosamente y caí sobre Erza. Después de eso no se que paso.

.

_**.**_

_***FIN FLASH BACK*.**_

.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*HORAS DESPUES EN EL HOSPITAL*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

.

BIP-BIP-BIP-

.

- Mmm… Donde… - mi cuerpo se sentía algo rígido, sentía el sonido de algo junto a mi y la mano de alguien – _Er… Erza…_ - susurre su nombre y sentí que me soltaron… comencé a abrir lenta y pesadamente mis ojos…

- De verdad que eres idiota Onii-san… - mire de quien provenían esas palabras y lo vi… mi hermano menor… - Solo por ser ella vas y te lanzas al fuego, ¡PERO EN QUE RAYOS PIENSAS! Uff – me miro fijamente y siguió – A… a Papá casi le da un infarto, ahora esta fuera de Fiore, pero tomara le primer vuelo mañana por la tarde. Prepárate ¡Onii-san no bakka! –me tense al escuchar eso ultimo.

- Siegrain-nii basta… - gire un poco mi adolorido cuello y lo vi, recargado sobre el muro estaba el… mi hermano mayor. – Y dime Jel-nii, ¿Se sintió genial arriesgar tu patética vida, por la vida de Erza-san? – como siempre la voz de la conciencia.

- Claro, si no arriesgas anda por quien amas, ¿De que vale seguir con vida? – Sonreí de lado dejándolo con cara de póker… - ¡JA! En tu cara perdedor, antisocial, berrinchudo, hijito de papá,… ah…. Ah… - me quede sin aliento, me percate que estaba cubierto por cables y un… - ¡RESPIRADOR!...

- Idiota Tsk… - fue lo último que dijo sin mirarme.

Sieg-nii pelo unas manzanas que trajo desde casa, mientras me platicaba unas cosas que me llamaron la atención el noto que lo quede mirando y solo me sonrío. Vamos acaso ustedes no se sorprenderían, ¿Si su hermano les dice que va de arriba abajo con el chismoso del instituto?... bueno yo si y al parecer a Mysto-nii no le sorprendió para nada. De repente me percate de algo…

.

- Y ¿Erza? – mi pregunta parece que fue un balde de agua fría, literalmente. Sus ojso quedaron en blanco y no sabían que responderme. - ¿Y Bien?...

- Ella… -Mysto-nii no sabia que decir hasta que alguien entro al cuarto.

- Ella quedo igual que tu… ambos aspiraron mucho humor mientras intentábamos apagar el fuego, que se formo por todas partes… - Natsu hablaba como si de nada se tratara, pero sus ojos estaban oscurecidos; el realmente estaba muy molesto con todo esto. – Además, ella estando inconciente respiro aun mas humo que tu… - bajo la mirada y note como empuño sus manos… lo mire desconcertado, iba a ponerme a hablar cuando siguió. – Ella aun esta dormida, fuera de peligro, pero dormida aun… han pasado 2 dias desde aquello sabes…

- Co… Como… ¡2 dias! – mire a mis hermanos y ellos asintieron. Quede totalmente en blanco… pero luego intente pararme, sacándome todo lo que tenia conectado. Tenia que verla, tenia que estar con ella; pero Natsu de un empujón me regreso a la cama.

- ¡ DEJA DE SER ASI!... con un demonio… si Erza se entera que no guardaste reposo, nuestras vidas estarían en riesgo. - lo mire desconcertado, quería decir algo y algo hizo click en mi cabeza…

- ¿Los encontraron? – Natsu y mis hermanos me miraron con una mueca de queriendo decir "De que hablas". – A los responsables, los 2 chicos que estaban en la parte mas alta del gimnasio… yo los vi… y uno era rubio… - Natsu abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos – ¿Acaso no vieron las cámaras de seguridad?... dios… Makarov-sama ordeno esa nueva implementación para este año, hasta el más oscuro rincón del instituto es vigilado por cámaras…

- ….. – note un largo y profundo silencio.

- ¡QUE! – creo que me dejaron sordo con ese grito…

- Ufff – solo resople y los mire con pena. – Por cierto Natsu… - cuando lo nombre me miro fijamente y presto atención – la clave de acceso al sistema de vigilancia es "etherion", averigua quienes son los responsables… - El me sonrío y asintió seguro de si.

- Cuenta con eso Jellal, ¡Esos malditos serán hallados, les daremos la paliza de sus vidas y serán expulsados!

- Cueto contigo… Erza y yo contamos contigo. – le sonreí mientras Sieg-nii ponía un millón de trozos de manzana en mi boca –pgapapep aahuiahce – apenas podía respirar y mucho menso hablar.

- Si siisisis- ahora come tienes que reponer fuerzas, o Erza-onee nos lastimará por dejar que adelgaces uff – lo mire con los ojos en blanco.

.

.

**FIN POV JELLAL**

.

.

**POV NATSU.**

.

Mire incrédulamente como Siegrain podía entender los balbuceos de Jellal… creo que a eso se le llama conexión de trillizos o algo así, pero en algo si estaba de acuerdo y era que tenia que encontrar a los culpables; como dijo Jellal… me despedí de ellos y me dirigí al cuarto de Erza. Ahí estaban Gray, Juvia, Leo, Gajeel, Levy y el viejo. Me acerque a Gajeel y le hice una señal para que saliera, este obviamente me hizo caso y fuera del cuarto de Erza le conté de lo que Jellal me dijo…

.

- Es broma… - la cara de incredulidad de Gajeel era chistosa, peor no Natsu noe s momento de risas…

- Así es, y es mas tengo la clave jejjejje – rei por lo bajo – ¡Auch!... ten mas cuidado Nerd… o mas bien emo… - un chico de cabello negro con lentes de un gruesos monstruoso choco contra mi se le cayeron unos papeles que llevaba y se puso a recoger, mientras seguía con mi conversación. – Como te decía Gajeel, la clave me la dio Jellal para que podamos ver quienes eran los que estaban arriba… el piensa que son lso responsables y si es así los videos de vigilancia lo mostraran…

- Anotaste la clave me imagino, por que dudo que te la ayas aprendido de memoria cabeza de chicle – me miro con cara de no estar muy seguro si confiar en mi o mi cerebro. Me ofendió la verdad.

- ¡Quien te crees! Claro que me la aprendí, es para encontrar a los responsables no es algo para tomar a la ligera… - cruce mis brazos y mire al pasillo, me percate que ese Nerd-Emo, seguía ahí arrodillado – Hey tu… - llame la atención de Gajeel y por supuesto del idiota ese – A que hora te largas ¿Eh? – levanto la mirada y a pesar de tener esos horripilantes lentes logre notar lagrimas en sus ojos. – Pero que carajos…

- Tu… Tu pie… snif snif… - Sollozando me dijo esas pobres palabras y note que tenia mi pie sobre uno de su entupidos papeles – Por favor… - Dijo suplicante.

- Ok ok… pero ya lárgate… - levante mi pie tomo el papel y salio corriendo como si yo fuera el mismo demonio… bueno tal ves mi cara se veía así, no lo se. – Bueno como te decía, la clave es "etherion" – sonreí triunfante, y Gajeel me miro con la mandíbula desencajada - ¿Que? – lo mire como tratando de descifrar lo que pensaba, y dije – bueno se que Jellal es fanático a full de todas las novelas de ciencia ficción, era como lógico que sus claves fueran relacionas ¿No crees?...

- No me sorprendo de el… me sorprendo de ti Natsu… - le iba a reclamar cuando Levy salio y nos miro extrañada.

- Chicos… - me miro y sus ojos se cristalizaron completamente. – Lucy se callo el dia que paso todo, Leo me acaba de decir que esta en el área privada de este hospital… - mi mandíbula callo de lleno la piso.

-¡QUE! – grite a vivo pulmón cuando sentí un cosquilleo en mis pies, mire y era nuevamente ese idiota – ¡Y tu que carajos quieres ahora!?

- Esto… mi celular no logro sacarlo pisas la correa… snif snif –lo mire con muy enojo estaba por pisar su escupid celular cuando Levy se inclino y literalmente me mando a volar para que el chico pudiera sacar el aparato – Gra… Gracias – tanto yo como Gajeel vimos su sonrojo, y cabe decir que ahora Gajeel estaba por estrangular al pobre Nerd-Emo. Pero este ultimo al percibir el peligro se hecho a correr.

- TSk… ese sabe cuando desaparecer rápido… - jajajjaj Gajeel parecía mas malhumorado que nunca.

- Bueno, etto… Levy, ¿Me puedes indicar el número de cuarto? – ella asintió y me lo dio, pero sin antes decirme unas palabras.

- Creo que su padre se fue esta mañana, Leo ira en unos minutos me dio el numero, por que sabe que ella me agrada, pero si te descubre… - si, sabia que continuaba después de eso… y Gajeel lo dijo, dijo lo que todos pensamos.

- Pondrán seguridad máxima para que Natsu no se acerque… - y asi era… suspire y me despedí de ellos.

.

Comencé a caminar al elevador, el cual estaba siendo esperado por muchos, eso me dio la idea de irme por las escaleras de emergencia y corrí a mas no poder, tenia que ver que ella estuviera bien; algo en mi interior me decía que hoy seria un dia para no olvidar… lo que yo no sabia en ese momento era que ella no estaba sola…

.

**FIN POV NATSU.**

.

.

**POV NORMAL.**

.

.

-** ¿De verdad?** – decía un Rubio jugando con unos lentes en sus manos…

- **Si, es mas voy de camino al instituto, para poder solucionar eso…** - del otro lado del teléfono un peli-negro iba en un taxi por la carretera.

- **Mmmm… ese tal Jellal podría ser una piedra en el zapato…** - acercándose a una cama de hospital, se paro frente a un hermoso ramo de flores, rosas rojas que el mismo trajo y saco un par de pétalos uno a uno.

- **Si… vaya que lo pienso lo mismo… ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?** – pregunto el peli-negro guardando unos enormes lentes en su bolsillo.

- **Po ahora nada… esta próxima la fecha para que Phantom Lord ataque, por lo tanto debemos mantenernos a bajo perfil** – ahora el rubio poso su mano sobre la cama, y siguiendo el camino de un pliegue de la sabana llego al cuello de una chica. **– Solo deja la cinta donde aparecen Lucy y Loki… cuando ella agarra la daga, jejej… el resto destruye todo. Y si quieres deja un presente para el que vaya a ver todo eso… Ahora si me disculpas…** - el rubio sostenía un mechón de unos largos cabellos rubios, entre sus dedos.

- **¿Estas aun con ella?** – dijo el peli-negro ahora mostrando sus ojos… por el espejo retrovisor, cosa que asusto al conductor.

- **Si…** - el rubio tocaba lentamente los labios de la rubia que dormida placidamente. **– Es hermosa cuando duerme… Tal ves mi petición se haga realidad, después de todo...**

.

.

.

_***FLASH BACK***_

.

**- Hermano… crees que podrías concederme algo** – dijo el rubio al teléfono.

- **Claro hermanito, tu jamás me pides nada y yo a ti te pido mucho. Adelante pídeme lo que desees y te lo concederé, jejejejeje** – se escuchaba del otro lado la voz ronca y a ves suave de otro sujeto, que al parecer estaba feliz.

- **Lucy Heartfilia…** - solo eso dijo y el hombre del otro lado solo escucho.

**- …** -

**- La quiero a ella…** - termino de decir el rubio.

**- La quieres… ¿En que sentido hermano?** – dijo ahora algo mas serio un hombre que miraba através de los ventanales de una gran mansión.

**- Loki se supone será su esposo dentro de unos meses verdad… quiero ser yo su esposo, la quiero solo para mi.** – finalizo muy seguro de sus palabras.

**- Mmmmm… eres ambicioso aun con lo que incluso dios te tiene prohibido…** - afirmo la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

**- La deseo y no quiero que nadie la tenga… Loki a disfrutado de su compañía por años… y Natsu a tenido una familia feliz… ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a tener algo yo?** – dijo con a voz algo apagada, el rubio.

**- ….** – Se escucho una puerta abrir – **te llamare con mi respuesta dentro de unos dias, si logro convencer a tu "futuro suegro" de esto, tendrá a tu chica, hermano. Bien me despido y sigue como vas.**

- **Si…** - y ambos colgaron.

.

.

_***FIN FLASH BACK***_

.

.

- **Tu obsesión puede resultar peligrosa para todos…** - dijo el peli-negro.

- ¿**Quieres que Yukino este en tu cama para este fin de semana o no?**

- **Si…** - un gran sonrojo se le formo al peli-negro a recordar a esa tímida pero hermosa chica.

- **Entonces no me fastidies, y mucho menos vengas a darme clases de moral a mi….**

- **Lo mio no es i….**

- **Cállate… y sigue con lo que ibas a hacer. Adiós** - y el rubio colgó.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*SOLO EN EL CUARTO DE LUCY*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

.

- Eres muy linda cuando duermes… - decía en susurros el rubio no dejaba de acariciar el rostro de la Lucy. – Y pensar que si el destino no hubiese sido tan cruel conmigo, tal ves nada de esto estaría pasando… - comenzó a acercar su rostro peligrosamente – Es realmente fastidioso pasar desapercibido sabes. Pero bueno, esto lo vale… - y poso sus labios sobre los de Lucy, quien al sentir el contacto entre sueños se inquieto. Pero el rubio siguió mas delante eh introdujo su lengua en los de la chica… esta al sentir eso se movió peligrosamente y mordiendo el labio inferior del rubio quien se aparto de inmediato, relamiendo el hilo de sangre que tenia tras el corte… este se disponía a besarla nuevamente pero ahora sus manos se posaron por debajo de las sabanas, cuando ruidos lo alertaron….

.

- No joven, sin una autorización no puede pasar - el rubio se percato de que algo pasaba afuera del cuarto e inmediatamente se puso una peluca roja.

- Por favor, 5 minutos solo 5 minutos si quiere los cuenta ¡Siiii! – decía un chico afuera de cuarto.

- Joven, entienda ya ahí una persona, y solo se esta permitido una a la ves. El padre de la paciente los ordeno…

- Tsk… mi tio es el director de este lugar, Gildarts Clive, ¿Le suena? No me gusta usar mis influencias pero si no me deja verla 5 minutos lo llamare de inmediato…

- Co… Como dice joven – la enfermera comenzó a mirar a los lados y una de las enfermeras mas vieja miro al chico y se acerco.

- Pro si es el pequeño Natsu, no te eh visto aquí desde… - la mujer se llevo un dedo a la boca – A si, cuando Gray-sama y tu llegaron de emergencia. ¿Que deseas hijo?

- Ver un momento a Lucy Heartfilia… - dijo secamente el muchacho, ya su humor se había esfumado.

- Amm… ok solo 5 minutos, su padre dio ordenes expresas, pero como no vendrá hasta la noche…

- ¡Gracias! – cuando Natsu se disponía a entrar la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un joven apuesto de lentes y con el cabello rojo fuego… le recordó de cierta forma a su padre. Una respuesta eléctrica se formo cuando ambos se vieron directo a lso ojos. – Y tu ¿Quien eres?. – Pregunto Natsu de manera muy fria y déspota.

- Ájale… eso debería preguntar yo… aun que por tu apariencia… - el chico miro a Natsu de pies a cabeza – diría que eres la mascota de un circo tal vez, solo mira tu cabello jajaiaaaja – comenzó a reír, cosa que a Natsu no le hizo nada de gracia.

- Pero que carajos te crees… - se disponía a golpearlo cuando una mano lo detuvo – Quien mierd… - vio que era Leo quien estaba junto a Levy.

- Natsu que tu tio sea el director y tu familia una de las fundadoras del recinto no te da derecho a empezar una pelea… - se detuvo para soltar al peli-rosa y acomodar sus gafas – y mucho menso fuera del cuarto de Lucy. – finalizo mirando ahora al peli-rojo. Cosa que lo hizo sudar frio, a pesar del disfraz el noto quien era – Y tu…

- Yo me iba, solo vine a traer flores a la señorita, con permiso; joven Loki… - esas ultimas palabras fueron llenas de sarcasmo, dejando a todos como idos, paso por el lado de Loki y le choco el hombro. Camino lento y con las manos en lso bolsillos.

- Idiota ese… y por que te dijo eso ¿Eh Leo? O ¿Debería decirte Loki? – dijo Natsu, pero recordó a lo que venia. – Si me disculpas, veré a Lucy… - Y Natsu entro a toda velocidad al cuarto.

Luego de unos minutos salio hecho un demonio, literalmente echaba fuego de su boca, Levy y Leo se miraron y miraron la dirección del peli-rosa, luego entraron y vieron las sabanas de la rubia algo desordenadas y unas gotas de sangre en sus labios, la mirada de Leo se ensombreció; sabia que Natsu no pudo ser… solo quedaba ese chico. Solo el.

Por otro lado Natsu iba a toda velocidad y diviso que el peli-rojo esta dentro del ascensor, este se percato y sonrío de lado; sabia perfectamente por que Natsu estaba asi. Cuando escucho un grito proveniente de el…

.

.

- ¡CABRON TE VAS A ENTERAR! – gritaba Natsu mientras las puertas del Ascensor se cerraban casi completamente - ¡ DETENTE! – Natsu solo pudo ver como el chico sonrío triunfante y cerró completamente las puertas. Natsu a pesar de llegar y apretar el botón, no paso nada y miro sobre su cabeza, iba en bajada… - Decisiones…. Diablos – Y Natsu se hecho a correr escaleras abajo. Llego a primer piso y miro a todos los lados, cuando en la puerta de salida pudo notar una cabellera roja; siguió su carrera chocando con personas y pidiendo disculpas sin parar de correr obviamente. Cuando llego a las puertas vio que el muchacho se subía a su auto y comenzaba su marcha.

- ¡ DETENTE! ¡ SI HERES UN HOMBRE, DETENTE AHOA MALDITO! – todos miraban a Natsu con curiosidad, pero a quien le gritaba solo lo miro con frialdad y se fue. - ¡ QUE REGRESES! ¡ JURO QU TE ENCONTRARE Y TE AR…- pero Natsu de un golpe de quien sabe quien, lo dejo inconciente en el suelo…

.

.

.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*EN A CARRETERA*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

.

.

RIN:G::RING:::RING:::

.

- Si, diga – Contesto el peli-rojo, que se sacaba la peluca con mucha facilidad dejando sus cabellos rubios desordenadamente sexys.

- ¿Causaste problemas en el hospital?

- Uhm… no la verdad, quien los causo Fue Natsu…

- ¿Y eso a que se debió?

- Pues… creo que debió ser por que bese y manoseé a mi hermanita… - rio por lo bajo el rubio.

- Uff… bueno ya que estas aun con eso, te diré. Jude acepto que seas el nuevo prometido de Lucy, pero eso no se sabrá hasta el dia de a boda cuando sea una ceremonia totalmente privada, en donde se le explicara a la chica el por que su padre la a vendido… - suspiraba pesadamente el hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

- Gracias hermano… ahora puedes pedirme incluso mas, si es tu deseo desaparecer a alguien… pero desaparecerlo completamente solo dime y lo hare por ti… - en su voz se notaba tanta frialdad que el aire caliente se congelaba.

- Jose… El director de Phantom Lord, me es un grano en el trasero, y eso granos se borrar para que no aparezcan mas… ¿Comprendes verdad?.

- Afirmativo, para el ataque del próximo mes a Fairy Tail, el Director Jose sufrira… un lamentable accidente por parte de sus descuidos, propios de su edad… jejej…

- A si me gusta, bueno hablamos dentro de unas semanas, el resto no tienes que informarme, es cosa tuya. Adiós hermano… a por cierto la droga somnífera que pediste debe estar ay en tu cuarto. Adios…

- Gracias, es para un regalo… adios – y ambos cortaron… - Como te vas a divertir Rogue…. Como lo aras… jajajajajajaja – Mientras el rubio seguía en la carretera reía a carcajadas. – Sting eres realmente un genio jajajajjajajaja – se decía a si mismo… mientras se perdía entre los automóviles.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA…..**_

.

.

**Y bien que es pareció?, apuesto que tenían sospechas de quienes eran los intrigosos vdd? Jaiojaioajaio pero que pasara ahora…. Se están debelando secretitos muy turbios y la pobre de Yukino sufrirá algo mas de lo esperado creo… xD bueno nos vemos :D o leemos la vdd xDD**

.


End file.
